


Ser papá y conquistar un planeta...está de locos

by AkaneBami



Series: Papá Hordak [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Family, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Multi, Parenthood, Portals, Raising a Child
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que criar a una niña y conquistar el mundo sería pan comido? Si a eso le sumamos que la niña es súper curiosa y no mide el peligro...y que es buena escabulléndose...y que su “padre adoptivo” es un primerizo con todo eso...fácil. Decían.
Relationships: Adora/Huntara (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Papá Hordak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834915
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	1. A veces los sueños son recuerdos olvidados

Lighthope estaba ansiosa. Siete años tras su último intento. Casi mil años desde que fracasó en su misión. Jamás creyó volver a sentir un sentimiento orgánico después de...Mara. La extraña. Por más que intente borrarla de su disco duro, las memorias vuelven. Recuerda su risa. Ese sonido tan encantador que era música. Al menos para ella lo fue. Verla sonreír la hacia sentir...tantas cosas. Inexplicable. Y vergonzoso. No, se supone que no debe ser capaz de sentir nada. Pero lo hizo. Fue...fue su culpa. Se dejo llevar por esos extraños sentimientos por Mara que olvido su misión. Forzó una sonrisa. Debe olvidar todo. Ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad de activar el arma. Destruir a los enemigos de sus creadores. Sonrió al notar la presencia de Adora adentrarse al bosque. Solo debe esperar la oportunidad. Podía sentirla más cerca del lugar donde encontrará la espada. Un poco más cerca...perfecto. Se distrajo con el árbol. Se dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. Ahora sin la mocosa que la acompaña podrá, finalmente, empezar con su plan. La espada. No hay duda que la llama. Eso facilita su tarea. Meterle esas imágenes fue sencillo. Pero no. El destino le gusta ponerle trabas. La felina regreso por ella. Frunció el ceño. Sino fuera por esa criatura...ya la tendría bajo su tutela. Empezaría a entrenarla y luego, cuando logre hacerle entender su destino, activaría el corazón. Una sutil sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras las ve partir. No hace falta preocuparse. La semilla fue plantada. Solo puede esperar. Unas horas más no son nada comparadas a los años. A los intentos fallidos del portal. Todo saldrá bien al final. 

**********

_  
Hay mucho ruido. Mucho llanto. Como si alguien estuviera llorando. Alguien la carga. No sabe quien es pero su mano es esponjosa. Suave y hace cosquillas cuando trato de tocarla con su manita. Sea quien sea, la coloco sobre una cama. Junto a alguien más. Cree escuchar un murmullo. Una palabra. Eso la hace querer verla. Batalla un poco antes de abrir los ojos pero no ve nada. Como si la imagen estuviera borrosa. Trata de enfocarse hasta ver lo que parece ser una silueta. Unos ojos...¿morados? O, ¿eran rosados? Saber. Pero eran tan...atrayentes y se sentía segura. Y...¿eso era piel, pelo o cabello? Antes que pudiera enfocarse en algo más sintió como la figura la acercó a lo que parece ser su regazo o, quizás, un abrigo con mucha piel, y la abrazo con fuerza._

_-Mi preciosa niña...te...te...amo...-murmuró en su oído._

_Sus latidos. Apenas puede escucharlos. Como si...como si estuvieran desvaneciéndose. Se aferra lo más que puede al sentir esas manos esponjosas agarrarla con gentileza. Las lágrimas impiden que tenga una visión limpia de quien la carga._

Entrapta despertó sobresaltada. No entiende porque suele tener el mismo sueño. Desde el mes pasado, poco después de cumplir años, lo ha tenido. Unos pitidos a su lado la hacen sentirse mejor. Emily. Le acaricia con ternura. No puede creer que tras años suplicándole a su papá que la dejara construirla, claro, con su ayuda por las herramientas “peligrosas” y eso, al fin la dejo. Tardaron casi medio año pero aquí está. Finalmente. Se estiró un poco antes levantarse de la cama e ir al armario para sacar su ropa. Si, realmente ama los overol. Vio de reojo su cuarto. A veces extraña dormir con Scorpy. Pero papá tiene razón. Debe descansar bien para el entrenamiento. Y ella necesitaba su propio espacio. Costo un poco...incluso con los cuentos añoraba tener compañía. Eso termino solucionándose cuando Imp, a quien suele decirle hermanito de cariño, se acostaba a su lado. Claro. Al despertar ya se había ido. Se puso la ropa y dejo la piyama en la cesta de ropa sucia. Si, ya se bañaría en la noche. Se metió en las ventilas, su lugar preferido, y se puso en marcha al comedor. Emily la seguiría por los pasillos, no es que tuviera otra opción. Ya todos en la horda estaban acostumbrados a su manera de moverse. Y si, sabían la relación entre la niña y su líder, pero no decían nada. No son tontos. Al menos han habido cambios que los benefician. Sobre todo con la comida. Ya no están obligados a consumir esas barras insípidas. Si, quizás por eso la mayoría terminó encariñándose con la niña. Fue ella quien pidió que todos comieron algo más dulce. Hordak aceptó a regañadientes. Entrapta empujó la ventila con fuerza y saltó con gracia. Miro a su alrededor hasta dar con su mejor amiga. Catra, como de costumbre, había escogido la mesa de la esquina. Ya tenía su plato a su lado. Por lo regular Scorpy se lo llevaba pero, desde hace dos años, ha estado yendo a misiones. Así que no puede. Lo bueno es que la sigue viendo. Se acercó y casi pierde su sonrisa cuando la ve.

-¿Catra?-no le gusta verla triste. Quizás porque siempre la ve sonriendo.

-No pasa nada Trapta-le dice forzando una sonrisa.

-Te pasó algo, por favor, ¿confías en mi, no?-le preguntó con preocupación.

-Emm...no es nada. En serio. Mejor comamos-dijo agarrando una manzana. Jamás creyó sentir algo más que la asquerosa barra en su paladar pero aquí está. Si, quizás tener a Plumeria como “aliados-subordinados” ha sido beneficioso.

-Está bien-murmuró poco convencida. Tomó un mini cupcake y se lo comió. Mientras masticaba vio de reojo el comedor. Adora. Supuso que por eso Catra está triste. ¡Eso es! Pensó con entusiasmo. La encontrará y Catra volverá a sonreír. Si, es por eso que está así. Después de todo, crecieron como hermanas.

**********

  
-¿Razz? ¿Estas bien? Huntara está preocupada que te sientas mal-

-Oh, no querida. Razz está bien. Razz está emocionada-le aseguró la anciana.

-¿Huntara se pregunta si tiene algo que ver con Mara y She-Ra?-

-Así es querida. Razz puede sentir que la espada de Mara al fin encontró a Adora-

-¿Adora?-preguntó Huntara. Han pasado años pero aun recuerda su nombre. Scorpia. Se muerde el labio al recordar su vieja amiga.

-Tranquila querida. Razz te promete que todo saldrá bien. Razz está segura que volverás a ver a tu amiga-le dijo con seguridad. Espera unos segundos antes de abrazarla.

-Gracias Razz-le dijo devolviéndole el gesto. Sino fuera por ella, quien sabe dónde estaría ahora.

-No hay porque querida. Vamos, Razz quiere enseñarte algo-

Huntara la siguió como de costumbre, en silencio. Perdida en sus pensamientos. Huntara se sentía rara. No sabe por qué siente algo. Como si alguien estuviera cerca. Como si necesitara buscar a ese alguien. Huntara se pregunta si tendrá algo que ver con la nueva Shera. No lo sabe. Huntara no lo sabe. Pero confía en Razz. Razz le aseguró a Huntara que el destino tiene preparado algo para ella. Huntara le cree. Por eso Huntara sigue entrenando. Por eso Huntara aprendió todo lo que Razz le comparte. La magia...quizás no pueda hacerla, pero sabe que está ahí. Huntara sabe que toda Etheria está formada por magia. Es extraño. Pero, al menos Huntara lo cree así, es único.   
  


**********

  
Siete años. Hordak no puede creer que han pasado siete años. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando tuvo a su pequeña por primera vez. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría criando a una niña...lo habría tomado por loco. Ni siquiera ahora creía esto. Parecía un sueño. Un sueño del que no piensa despertar. Jamás. Verla sonreír. Escuchar su risa. No hay nada mejor. Incluso a empezado a dudar sobre tratar de regresar con su hermano. Por un lado...le gustaría mostrarle que es tan importante como él. Aunque, en el fondo, sabe que no lo dejaría quedarse con su pequeña. Por eso no ha querido hacer grandes avances. Esta consiente que uno, difícilmente, puede tenerlo todo en la vida. Pero vale la pena intentarlo. Al menos eso cree. Hablando de su niña. Ese sueño recurrente lo tiene preocupado. ¿Y si es una señal para no abrir un portal? No, no debe pensar en ello. Aunque, el diario...el diario mencionó un portal. Un portal en las afueras de Dryll. 

-Mi señor-la molesta voz de la hechicera lo hizo gruñir con molestia. 

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada. Estaba trabajando en los nuevos diseños del portal. Si, su niña era demasiado inteligente. Solo espera poder mantenerla a su lado.

-Requiero su permiso para atacar Thaymor de inmediato-

-¿A que se debe tanta urgencia Shadow Weaver?-se cruzó de brazos mirándola con impaciencia.

-Entre más rápido mejor. ¿No lo cree así mi señor?-

-Como sea-le dijo sin creerle. Espero hasta verla salir por la puerta para volver a su trabajo. Ya descubrirá lo que oculta. Ahora tiene algo más en mente.

-¿Papá?-preguntó su pequeña entrando junto a Emily. Curioso. Por lo regular es más alegre al despertar.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó al verla triste.

-No está a Adora. Y Catra luce triste-le contestó sentándose sobre la mesa.

-Seguro está en una misión. Ya regresará. Algún día-le dijo con seriedad. Al verla asentir e irse a buscar su caja de herramientas se llevó una mano a la barbilla-Así que por eso la urgencia...-murmuró ocultando una sonrisa. Perfecto. Sabía que la rubia no tenía pinta de soldado. Demasiada buena y eso. 

-¿Papá? Catra...¿ella nunca se ira, cierto?-le preguntó abrazando con recelo su caja.

-No. No lo hará-le dijo con una sonrisa. Al parecer eso la calmó porque recuperó su estado normal. Si, ya venía sospechamos que su niña generó cierta empatía por la felina. Sabe que si ella se va...no, no lo permitirá. Él mismo se asegurará de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el primer episodio de la segunda parte. Espero lo disfruten.


	2. A veces hay algo en el fondo, muy en el fondo, que nos inquieta.

Hordak no ha parado de releer ese dichoso diario. Sino fuera porque su pequeña está a unos pocos metros de él, perdida en sus nuevos diseños acompañada de Emily, ya habría destrozado algo. Si. Necesita desquitarse con algo. Por un lado está furioso. No puede creer las atrocidades que hicieron. Engañaron a quienes, se supone, eran amistades de años. Hicieron experimentos con un bebé. ¡Su niña! ¡Esos imbeciles buenos para nada! No, respirar. Debe respirar. Ve de reojo y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. Si, quizás es bueno que su pequeña esté profundamente concentrada en sus diseños. Pero eso no deja de lado lo que esos...esas criaturas repulsivas le hicieron. Y luego estaba el portal. Si antes se sentía seguro de que solo tenía que mantenerla alejada de la rebelión...ahora no lo está. No mucho. Sabe que necesita el portal para traer a su hermano. Y convencerlo de que acepte Entrapta bajo su mando. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Aún así lo intentará. Eso cree. Solo espera no arrepentirse después.

Pero, si funciona, no está seguro si traerá consecuencias. ¿Y si el portal la reclama? No, no lo permitirá. Hará lo que esté en sus manos para evitarlo. Si. Por nada en el mundo dejará que su niña sea apartada de su lado. Si se quejaba de Etheria por su poca, por no decir casi nula, existencia de inteligencia apropiada; el planeta originario de su niña sería peor. Al menos eso intuye del diario. Según esta etheriana, Dryelda o algo así, logro ver parte del planeta. Por la descripción del diario tiene una leve idea. Un planeta tan insignificante que Horde Prime había dicho que lo dejaría hasta el final. Esa...no, mejor no pronunciar el nombre. Así, con suerte, podrá olvidar ese planeta y, quizás, mantener su cordura. Con suerte lo logrará. Entrecerró los ojos. El dolor de cabeza estaba regresando. Se froto la sien murmurando palabras inaudibles. Necesita pensar en algo más. Y pronto. 

-¿Papá?-abrió un ojo para ver a su pequeña-¿estás bien?-le pregunto preocupada sin soltar algo en sus manos.

-Si. No es nada-hizo un ademán con la mano para enfatizarlo. Vio de reojo el papel-¿que es eso?-

-Desde que me contaste de los portales no he dejado de pensar en ellos-dijo con entusiasmo. En parte era por curiosidad. Y, otra parte que no sabe la razón, siente que...algo...algo que no sabe explicar. Se mordió el labio antes de añadir con una sonrisa-y quise ayudarte. Estaba viendo que podrías utilizar una energía con mayor potencia-

-¿Así?-pregunto con una mezcla de orgullo, miedo y curiosidad.

-Si! El otro día Catra me trajo esto...-hizo una pausa para mostrarle un pequeño cristal. Morado. Su color favorito. Parecía tener algo escrito. Sonrió antes de apretarlo contra su pecho-y estuve investigando. Tiene bastante energía. Creo que es de los primeros. Esos que se fueron hace casi mil años. ¿Recuerdas papá?-al verlo asentir siguió compartiéndole sus datos-si encontramos más piezas de estas podremos construir el portal. ¡Es Increíble! ¿Verdad, pa?-

-¿Ya te he dicho que eres increíble?-le pregunto alborotando sus cabellos.

-Si. Como unas quinientas cuarenta y cinco veces contando esta-respondió con orgullo.

-Exacto-

-Este...¿puedo ir con Catra? ¿Por favor?-le suplico saltando en su lugar varías veces.

-No-

-¡Ah! ¡Por qué!-se quejó dejando caer los diseños para el portal.

-Porque lo digo yo y...-hizo una pausa al ver sus ojos de cachorro-no esta vez-le dijo cruzado de brazos-es peligroso. ¿Entiendes, verdad?-al verla asentir cabizbaja añadió con ternura-pero...ummm...yo. Supongo que, quizás tú. No lo sé, quizás puedas empezar a entrenar con ella-

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Genial! ¡Gracias pa!-grito emocionada abrazándolo con ternura.

-Bueno, vamos pequeña. ¿Lista para empezar nuestro proyecto?-

-¡Si! ¡Hora de hacer ciencia!-exclamo agarrándolo de la mano.

No hay duda. Hordak ama a su niña. Y no dejara que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, le hagan daño. No. Primero muerto. Ya encontrará la manera de convencer a su hermano. Además, no tiene sentido preocuparse antes de tiempo. Ni siquiera tenía un portal...ya pensaría en algo. Con suerte. Frunció el ceño por una fracción de segundo. Por suerte su niña no lo noto. Trabajaron durante horas. El tiempo pasó volando. No se dieron cuenta que era casi la hora de cenar cuando Catra llegó a buscar a Entrapta. Si, desde el año pasado la castaña había perdido el miedo a su líder. Hordak ya le da igual. Siempre y cuando no le haga nada a su hija todo estará bien. Entrapta saludó a su amiga con entusiasmo. Se despidió de su padre antes de ir al comedor con Catra. Se escabulleron en un instante. Hordak no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Quizás nunca llegue a sentir el “amor de pareja”, como dicen en este patético planeta. Pensó con ironía Hordak. No, él nunca lo hará. Al menos no lo cree factible. Aunque, como clon, nunca llegó a creer que podría sentir un amor incondicional hacia alguien. Pero ahí está su hija. La ama y la protegerá hasta donde su cuerpo defectuoso se lo permita.   
  


**********

Dryll, 9 años atrás

Otro fracasó. Solo les quedaba una última muestra de ADN y un solo óvalo. No es como si no pudieran conseguir más. Si, quizás podían mentirles que encontraron una nueva manera y valía la pena intentarlo. Fue una fortuna que ese par estuvieran desesperadas por tener descendencia. Si bien la gobernante de Dryll sentía, hasta cierto punto, culpa por abusar de la confianza de quienes, supuestamente, son sus amigas, eso no la detuvo. Pudo convencer a su esposo que nada de eso era necesario. No lo hizo. Ahora casi estaba segura si...

-¿Qué es eso?-ni ella lo sabe. No necesitaron decir nada. Se miraron en silencio y salieron a investigar que era eso en el cielo.   
  
No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar hasta donde apareció el extraño fenómeno en el cielo. Era extraño y mágico. Sus tonos oscuros, girando como, como el poder de Spinnerela. Algo parecido. Había algo del otro lado...árboles...demasiado grandes...y...extrañas criaturas. Luego desapareció. Antes que pudieran dar sentido a lo que estaban viendo un llanto los hizo bajar la mirada. Un bebé. 

-Esto será interesante...-murmuró el hombre con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Le indico a su esposa que tomará a la criatura. Ya tenía un plan para ella.

_**********_

  
Huntara no ha logrado sacarse a la rubia de su mente. Adora. Si, Huntara apenas la recuerda. Huntara le cuesta creer. No puede creer...que de todos los que viven en Etheria sería ella la portadora. She-ra. La legendaria protectora de Etheria. La que devolvería la magia. Al menos, eso le ha contado Razz. Huntara se siente...  
  
-¡Huntara querida! ¿Todo bien? Razz ha terminado de hacer la comida. ¿Me ayudas con el postre?-

-Si, claro que si Razz. Huntara solo esta...pensando-murmuró sonrojada.

-¡Oh, querida! Razz sabe como te sientes-le aseguró dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamo sobresaltada-No...no es lo que crees. Huntara no siente eso-le dijo con los nervios de punta.

-No puedes engañar al corazón Huntara. Razz lo sabe muy bien. Anda-le señaló la cabaña añadiendo con dulzura-vamos a cenar. Razz te ayudará por la mañana-

Y así Huntara la siguió. No hablo durante la cena. Solo escucho a Razz. Huntara solo las escucho. Asintió un par de veces. Aunque, por un lado a Huntara le gustaría, Huntara tiene miedo. Nunca creyó sentir amor. Sentía amistad por Scorpia. Su mejor amiga. Pero...¿amor? Eso nunca. Hasta ahora. Huntara maldijo en voz baja. Si. Quizás el plan de Razz no sea tan malo. Quizás siga su consejo y vaya a buscarla. Pero, ¿sería una buena idea?

Por su parte, en Brightmoon, Glimmer estaba en su cuarto. Reflexionando en los eventos de esta semana. La semana más alocada que ha tenido. Al menos en un tiempo. Miro de reojo para ver a Adora. Aun no se acostumbra a dormir sola. Sonrió con ternura y nostalgia. Se preguntaba si así la arropaba su papá. Lo extraña. Y mucho. Un ronquido le llamo la atención. Bow. No puede creer que su amigo roncara tanto. Se rió en silencio antes de mirar una vez más a su nueva amiga, no podía creer que apenas unos días atrás no confiaba en ella. Aun se siente culpable por como la trato. Por cómo no confío en su mejor amigo. Los puso en peligro...por orgullo. Su orgullo la volvió a meter en problemas. Se mordió el labio al recordar su intento de volver a formar la alanza de las princesas. Al menos Mermista aceptó. A duras penas. Perfuma...se negó. Eso podría...dificultar todo.


	3. Dilemas y más dilemas

-Micah...te extraño tanto-

Jamás creyó que los meses pasarían volando. Siempre se le hicieron eternos sin su amado a su lado. Como desea volver el tiempo atrás para impedir ese fatídico día. El día que perdió a su esposo. El día que su hija perdió a su padre. Acaricio con nostalgia el mosaico de su amado esposo. Micah. Lo extraña tanto. Le hace falta. En un mes se celebraría el baile de las princesas. Quizás por eso esta nostálgica. Fue en uno de esos bailes cuando le propuso matrimonio. Se limpió las lágrimas que empezaron a salirle. Debe ser fuerte por su hija. Por su reino. Deben acabar con la horda de una vez por todas. Esta orgullosa de Glimmer por su esfuerzo en volver a formar la alianza. Aun con los tropiezos. Le extraña lo de Perfuma. Ya ha rechazado cuatro veces la oferta. No tiene sentido...al menos aún no encuentra una explicación lógica. Frunció el ceño tratando de averiguar cómo podrían traerla de su lado. Quizás deben centrarse en Frosta, la más joven. No quisiera involucrar a una niña, pero no hay muchas opciones. De todos modos, el poder de la princesa de hielo sería un gran aporte a la alianza. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Su hija ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso. Quizás, aún si le preocupa su seguridad, debe darle más libertad. Si. Siempre será su niña pero, aún si le cuesta aceptarlo, está creciendo. 

Vio de reojo a la derecha. Al fondo de ese pasillo estaba un pequeño mosaico relatando el destino de Dryll. Se mordió el labio. Sabían que estaban siendo atacados y no hicieron nada. No era necesario sacrificar recursos por una batalla perdida. Si hubieran ayudado a Dryll...quizás su descendiente les echaría la mano. No lo hicieron. Nadie sabe si sobrevivo o no. Al menos hasta que llegó Adora. Ella les dijo que Hordak había acogido a una niña como suya. Por la edad y, algunos comentarios de la joven, sospecha que podría tratarse de la princesa de Dryll. Ha estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza desde entonces. Eso podría beneficiarles. Si lo que Adora les dijo era cierto, podrían capturarla y obligar a Hordak a rendirse. Si bien es poco ético agarrar a una niña como cebo, era la mejor opción hasta el momento. Podría significar dar fin a la guerra. ¡Ya no habrían más luchas! El sonido de unos pasos la regreso a la realidad. Respiro profundo antes de ver a su fiel general arrodillada.

-¿Mando a llamar su majestad?-preguntó mientras se levantaba con lentitud.

-Si. ¿Qué tan posible será que me encuentres información de cierta persona dentro de la horda? Es sobre...-

-¿Se refiere a la niña que dice Adora que Hordak adoptó?-pregunto con curiosidad la general Juliet.

-Si. De ella. Necesito todo lo que sepas de esa niña y, llegado el momento, capturarla-

-¡¿Secuestrarla?!-

-Se que no es lo mejor y, quizás, hayan mejores opciones pero podríamos detener a la horda. De una vez por todas-

-Lo entiendo. Me disculpó por mi falta de compostura. Haré lo que esté en mi alcance para descubrir lo más posible de la niña y tenerla en Brightmoon para forzar la rendición de la horda-

No dijo nada más. Se retiró tras dar una corta reverencia. Si todo salía bien la guerra acabaría pronto. Sino...habría cometido algo tan atroz como hace la horda. Secuestrar niños. Un silbido se escuchó desde la entrada. La general se asomó por la ventana. Han vuelto. El trío de mejores amigos regreso de su visita al reino de Plumeria. La general Juliet frunció el ceño al verlos pasar. Por la expresión de sus rostros era fácil darse cuenta que la princesa de las flores rechazó unirse a la alianza. Deben convencer a la princesa Frosta. Necesitan más fuerza. Ya verán cómo convencer a Perfuma. Todo a su tiempo. Quizás, aun si no está de acuerdo en involucrar a una niña, el mandato de la reina sea lo mejor. Y con ese pensamiento se alejó a su cuarto. Necesita pensar en lo que hará. No puede hacerlo ella misma. Eso dejaría desprotegido el castillo. Mandar a alguien...¿She-Ra? Era una opción. No, debe haber algo más.

  
  
**********  
  


  
Bow está triste. Ya intentaron todo lo que se les vino a la mente para convencer a Perfuma de unirse a la rebelión. Debe haber algo...¿que tiene la horda que ellos no puedan ofrecerle? ¿Por que tiene tanta fidelidad por personas tan crueles como ellos? No tiene sentido. Debe haber algo o...alguien. ¿Pero quien? Y si...no, eso sería imposible, ¿cierto? Perfuma no pudo haberse enamorado de un hordiano. Debe consultarlo con sus padres. ¡Si! Ellos pueden ayudarlo. Solo debe recordar el comportamiento y actitud que Perfuma ha tenido con ellos y, quizás, ellos puedan ayudarlo. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Glimmer estaba a unos pasos hasta chocar con ella. Glimmer perdió el equilibrio. Bow no lo pensó dos veces. Su cuerpo actuó solo. Apenas logró tomarla entre sus brazos. Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron al instante. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca...tan cerca que casi rozaban sus labios. El grito frustrado de Adora los detuvo. Cada quien evitó mirarse. Un poco más...solo unos centímetros más y se habrían besado. Bow se rasco nervioso el cuello. Glimmer solo sonrió avergonzada. Al ver cuán frustrada estaba Adora, decidieron ir a buscar a la única persona que podría calmarla. Si, eso hicieron. Se despidieron antes de escabullirse.  
  
Adora no escucho a sus amigos salir de la habitación. No, todo lo que podía pensar es que estaba pasando con Perfuma. Quizás no La Haya conocido hasta hace unos meses pero, al menos cree, que no puede estar en favor con la horda. ¡Quizás alguien la está obligando! O, a lo mejor, ¿esta hechizada? ¿Shadow Weaver pudo haberle hecho algo? ¡Aaaagggg! Se mordió el labio por décima vez. La misión de reclutar a la princesa Perfuma no está saliendo como esperaba. Es la cuarta vez que fueron. Mismo resultado. Se rehusa, por alguna extraña razón, de romper su especie de tratado con la horda. ¡Lo cual no tiene sentido! Exclamó en su cuarto. Estaba caminando en círculos. Demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de alguien entrando al cuarto. No, por supuesto que la portadora de la espada no se asustó. Para nada.

-¿Ahora que te pasa rubia?-le preguntó burlona.

-Nnada...no tengo nada. Solo estoy cansada. Solo eso-murmuró avergonzada. 

-¡Vamos rubia! ¡Necesitas distraerte un rato y Huntara no acepta un no por repuesta!-exclamo agarrándola por los hombros.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No!-exclamo tratando de zafarse.

-¡Oh, vamos rubia!-dijo colocándosela en el hombro-Huntara sabe que necesitas distraerte-

-¡Hun...Huntara bájame! ¡Hablo en serio!-exclamo avergonzada sin dejar de moverse. 

**********  
  


-Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo-

-Yo...a mi también-respondió sonrojada-jamas pensé podríamos estar así. Fue genial conocerte-dijo cabizbaja. 

-Oye, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a un baile?-preguntó jugando con sus dedos. Luego añadió con una risita nerviosa-es en un mes y habrá comida...música y eso-

-¿Baile?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Si. Es...cada cierto tiempo hay un baile. Este año es en el reino de las nieves y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo-pregunto tomándola de la mano-Claro, solo si quieres-

-Baile...gustar...-logró decir tras unos minutos.

-¿Eso es un si?-pregunto juntando sus manos llena de felicidad. Al verla asentir no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza. 

-...-Scorpia tardó en devolverle el gesto. Un baile...un baile con ella. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Si esto era un sueño...por favor que nadie la despierte.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los salones de entrenamiento de la horda, Entrapta estaba, como hace unos días, entrenado con Catra. Al menos cuando no está en sus misiones junto con Scorpy, de recuperar tecnología de los primeros. Si bien no puede ir, debido a su papá, al menos está ahí. De alguna manera. Logró implantar una proyección a Emily y así ella puede ver todo en tiempo real. Es cómo estar ahí sin estarlo. ¡Fascinante!

-¿Lista para otra ronda?-pregunto la felina limpiándose el sudor del rostro. Para ser pequeña era fuerte. Sobre todo con su cabello. Al verla asentir volvió a atacarla. Sonrió al verla esquivar el golpe con gracia-cada vez eres más buena en esto-

Entrapta asintió. Vio de reojo el lugar. ¿El techo? No, ya lo ha usado varías veces. Quizás...si, eso podría funcionar. Todo aora estudiar un golpe de Catra. Con toda la fuerza que tenía la agarró con su cabello de las piernas y la tiro al suelo. Sin perder un segundo se abalanzó sobre ella y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello. Respiraciones entre cortadas fueron cambiadas por risas infantiles. Si. Disfrutaban pasar tiempo juntas.

**********

  
Light Hope empieza a temer que el plan tan meticulosamente planeado se esté estropeando. No, no va a permitirlo. Viendo las cosas como están, tiene pocas opciones. Debe analizar cada detalle si quiere activar el corazón de Etheria y, finalmente, cumplir con su propósito. Nada interferirá esta vez. Nada. Mara era...fue un error. Un error que no cometerá dos veces. Pero...¿por qué no puede olvidarla? No, debe sacar esos fallos de su sistema. Debe concentrarse en usar a Adora para activar el arma. Destruir a los enemigos. Finalizar su cometido. Ya ha dado un paso con el entrenamiento de Adora. El hecho de que Perfuma se haya aliado con la horda fue, irónicamente, un buen acierto para el desarrollo de su plan. Fue así como logró convencer a Adora que necesita entrenar. Si, quizás todo esté saliendo bien. Aun así no bajará la guardia. No cuando la meta se acerca cada vez más.


	4. Lo que hace el corazón.

Adora no ha parado de ver las estrellas desde la ventana. Hace un par de horas regreso de un entrenamiento con Light Hope. Fue un dolor de cabeza. No es que le caiga mal su fiel corcel, como él suele decirse cuando están juntos, pero no la dejaba concentrarse. Bueno, fue la primera vez que entrenaban juntos. Seguro mejorarán, ¿cierto? Realmente sería la segunda vez. Se supone que debían empezar hace dos días con el entrenamiento para mejorar su vínculo pero Light Hope tenía problemas en su sistema debido a una torre de comunicación que Mara había destruido. Les tomó mucho tiempo. En parte fue su culpa. Lo sabe. Se desesperó de la interminable charla del corcel. Aunque al final fue debido a él que logró entender como reparar la torre. Si lo hubiera escuchado antes no habrían terminado tan tarde. Quizás solo debe acostumbrarse a su personalidad. Aun no puede creer que hayan creído que habían fantasmas en ese viejo lugar. Una transmisión. ¿Esos eran los primeros? ¿Esa gente tan parecida a ellos? Jamás lo habría imaginado. Lo que no entiende es por qué Mara hizo tanto daño. No tiene sentido. Mara, según Razz, era la persona más dulce de toda Etheria. Ella fue elegida para ser She-Ra no por los primeros, sino por la misma Etheria. Pensar en todo eso le está regresando el dolor de cabeza. Por eso se despidió de Swift Wind apenas regresaron a Brightmoon. Ni siquiera tenía hambre. No, se fue directo a su cuarto. Mañana será otro día. Se dijo. Dejo escapar un aliento antes de quitarse los zapatos y su chaqueta. No tenía ganas de acomodarlos, solo los dejo tirados. A un lado de la cama. O catre, como decía Glimmer. Se dejo caer soltando un gemido molesto. Sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse...poco a poco hasta quedar profundamente dormida. Lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto era su respiración y sus latidos.

_Sin previo aviso se vio parada en medio de una habitación con tonos claros. Una cama matrimonial recién tendida. Un ventanal estaba a la derecha de la cama. Una cortina morada se movía por la suave brisa del verano. Un llanto detrás suyo la hizo voltear lentamente. Una cuna. Sus pies se movieron por si mismos. Como si algo la controlara. Sus manos temblaron al ver aun pequeño bebé, chupándose un dedo, le miraba con alegria. Balbuceaba algo. Algo que no entendía. Se veía muy cómodo y calientito arropado en esa manta morada. Su piel clara y ojos azules le recordaban a ella. Pero el cabello...platino...¿o peliblanco? No puede ser. Ese tono de color solo lo ha visto en una persona..._

_-¿Hey, rubia, ya despertó nuestro rubialis?-_

_-¡¿Huntara?!-_

  
Adora despertó ahogando un grito. Se llevó su mano al pecho, sus latidos parecían haberse incrementado. Tuvo que hacer varias respiraciones antes de poder recuperar la compostura. Ese sueño de nuevo. ¿¡Pero que le estaba pasando!? Tiene que haber una explicación lógica, ¿cierto? Se mordió las uñas. Un viejo hábito que creía haber dejado atrás. Se levantó con lentitud. Esos sueños la están volcado loca. No sentía nada por Huntara, al menos eso cree. Ummm...se quejó. No sabe mucho sobre relaciones sentimentales. Mejor le preguntara a alguien. ¿Glimmer? No, apenas y se despega de Bow. Y no es un tema adecuado durante las misiones. ¿La reina? Quizás. No quiere molestarla ni hacerla sentir triste por lo de su esposo. Razz...no es muy seguro. ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Los padres de Bow! Eran una excelente opción. Si. Aprovechará que tanto Glimmer como Bow fueron a Mystacoor, lugar la cual no piensa ir, al menos durante un tiempo, a relajarse o algo así. Tomó su chaqueta del suelo. La sacudió con fuerza para quitarle el polvo antes de ponérsela. Se sentó para ponerse sus zapatos. Listo. Si, quizás era algo bueno que la horda los haya motivado a estar arreglados en un dos por tres. Se acomodó su coleta por si acaso. Cuando se sintió tranquila abrió la puerta.

-¿A donde vas rubia?-preguntó Huntara interceptándola afuera de su cuarto.

-A entrenar-murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas. 

-¡Oh, no! Huntara ha visto que no has dejado de entrenar en días. Huntara cree que debes relajarte más seguido rubia. Como ese día en el bosque, ¿recuerdas? La pasamos muy bien. Huntara lo disfruto. Huntara sabe que también lo disfrutaste-susurró con picardía en su oído. 

-Yyyo...ocu...ocupada...este...-tartamudeó al sentir su aliento tan cerca. Trato de escabullirse pero una de sus manos logró tomarla de la barbilla. 

-¡Vamos rubia! No te arrepentirás. Te lo aseguro. Es una sorpresa-le dijo tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola suavemente.

-Pero...-Adora dejó morir la frase. Ya había aprendido que Huntara rara vez acepta un no por respuesta. Lo aprendió a las malas. Aunque, no es como si no lo disfrutara. 

Caminaron, mas bien Huntara siguió jalando a su rubia por todo el castillo, hasta llegar al patio exterior. No había ni un alma a la vista. Adora no ha podido evitar sonrojarse cuando está a solas con Huntara. Hay algo en ella que la atrae. Es...extraño. Por poco choca con su fornida espalda. Levantó una ceja extrañada. ¿A donde irán? Huntara no le dio tiempo para pensar. Con rapidez y delicadeza la colocó en el pequeño transporte. De un salto se posicionó en el motor. Sonrió antes de ponerse en marcha. No hablaron durante el trayecto. No había mucho de que hablar. Adora se cohibió cuando escuchó el quejido de su estómago. Huntara no dijo nada. Solo se rió antes de darle una bolsa. Curiosa Adora la abrió. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados. ¡Comida y bebida! Pero...¿cómo? Mordió la manzana con lentitud mientras veía el horizonte. En silencio terminó de consumir lo que estaba en la bolsa. Evitando ver a su acompañante por no querer sentir ese extraño malestar estomacal. No se dio cuenta cuando el bosque iba quedando atrás para dar paso a un lugar desértico. ¿Por qué Huntara la trajo hasta acá? ¿Acaso había algo bueno en ese desolado lugar? Hasta donde sabe, no hay nadie viviendo ahí más que animales peligrosos. O eso le dijeron en la horda. Pero confía en su...amiga, si, su amiga. Si Huntara se ve tan segura de ir a ese lugar, entonces todo está bien.

Huntara hizo un enorme esfuerzo para evitar distraerse mirando a su rubia. Huntara debe concentrarse en el camino. Había planeado esta sorpresa durante más de una semana. Claro, Razz ayudo a Huntara. Bastante. Le dio la posibles coordenadas de la nave de Mara. La nave que por derecho le pertenece a su rubia por ser la nueva portadora. No le importo luchar contra los nativos del desierto carmesí. No, no eran rivales para Huntara. Huntara es fuerte. Huntara lo hizo por su rubia. Huntara lo haría de nuevo. La ver su destino acercándose no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Solo puede esperar a que le guste su sorpresa. Hizo esto por ella. Huntara la quiere. Terminó entendiendo sus sentimientos debido a Razz. Huntara no solo le gusta la rubia. Huntara ama su rubia. Y Huntara hará lo que sea para demostrarlo. Empezó a desacelerar cuando vio el poste que había hecho con anterioridad. Amarró el transporte, asegurándose que nadie más que ella pudiera usarlo, antes de ayudar a bajar a su rubia. Le indico con la mano que la siguiera. Huntara logró entablar conversación con ella. Verla sonrojarse solo la hacía sentirse más segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Con suerte ella siente algo por Huntara, se dijo esperanzada. 

-Es aquí-murmuró Huntara. Solo puede esperar que la nave sea suficientemente para impresionarla.

-Huntara...¿que es eso?-pregunto maravillada. Había algo que la atraía a esa abandonada nave.

-La nave de Mara-

-¿Cómo...por qué...?-apenas pudo decir un par de palabras. Realmente era algo mágico.

-Huntara quería sorprenderte y, en parte, Huntara se sentía mal por la última vez que te invite a un lugar. No salió como esperaba-admitió decaída.

-¡Hey, fue divertido! ¡En serio!-le aseguró dándole un abrazo-yo...yo....¡hay que entrar a verla por dentro!-exclamó jalándola de la muñeca. 

-¡Seguro!-respondió con una sonrisa. Quizás Huntara lo hizo bien.

  
**********

Shadow Weaver esta que se la lleva la que la trajo. Apenas puede contener su mal humor. No ha podido recuperar a Adora. Ha pasado casi un año desde que la perdió. Tanto potencial. Tanto poder que pudo haber obtenido...se esfumo. No le bastaba con consumir de a poco la magia de Micah. No, no era suficiente. Requería más. Ya nada la llenaba. Por es necesario capturar a Adora. Intento todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. Enviar a buscarla. Usar sus poderes para atormentarla. Nada. No funciono. ¡Y ni siquiera puede desquitarse con ese saco de pulgas! Todo porque esa niña...¡aaagg! Esa escuincla le está arruinando sus planes. Umm...quizás. Si, eso podría funcionar. Una cruel sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Debía deshacerse de la criatura de inmediato. Ya vería como. Pero antes intentaría un último plan. Sabe que el baile de las princesas se acerca. Si bien detesta a Scorpia por su poco interés en ser letal con los enemigos. Sin mencionar la “relación amistosa” con la princesa de Plumeria. Un horror. Podría serle útil. Mandaría una tropa para capturar a Adora...no. Algo mejor. Glimmer. Esa niña mimada sería la carnada perfecta. Por un lado, sería la oportunidad acabar, de una vez, con la rebelión. Y, con suerte, tendrá a Adora en su poder. Será mejor que ese plan funcione. No está segura de confiar en ese...en esa cosa. Claro, su oferta de un poder cien veces mayor era atractiva. Bastante. Pero mejor no. Al menos por ahora.

*********

-Bueno, es hora de irnos Trapta-se río al verla hacer un puchero. Casi no los hace. !Es tan linda verla así!

-Bien-dijo cruzada de brazos. Quería seguir recolectando materia prima para su “proyecto especial” y, según ella, aún faltaba más. 

La pequeña empezó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila. Si veía el lado bueno, tendría tiempo para agregarlo a su proyecto sin ser detectada. Si, eso es crucial. Por su parte, Scorpia no sabe como decirle lo que siente a Perfuma. Ni siquiera ella sabe cómo se siente. Esto la está matando. No son amigas. No. Bueno, si, pero no. Es...complicado. ¿Cómo le dices cuando irás con tu “amiga” a un baile? ¿Es normal besar a tu amiga en los labios? ¿Era algo de mejores amigos? 

-¿Estás bien Scorpia?-la mano de Perfuma sobre su hombro la hizo voltear a verla. Asintió avergonzada-no lo pareces. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

-¡Este no...no todo bien!-exclamó tratando de soñar convincente.

-Ummm....seguro-murmuró enarcando una ceja con curiosidad.

-Yo...bueno...es que yo...-

-¡Lista!-grito emocionada la niña con mochila en el hombro. Si, sería mejor añadir o esconder su contenido antes que alguien lo vea.

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Nos vemos Perfuma!-exclamó cargando a la niña, quien repelaba por no dejarla despedirse, para escabullirse de ahí.

-¡Scorpia! ¡No olvides lo del baile!-

Scorpia logró contestar sin dejar de correr hasta llegar al transporte. No muy lejos de Plumeria. No dijo nada en todo el camino. Solo asentía a la pequeña cuando le contaba sobre su proyecto. Su mente está en otro lugar. Más bien en alguien más. Estuvo así de cerca de tener esa conversación. Quizás se arme de valor y le diga mañana. Después de todo ella está invitada a la celebración de Entrapta. Podrían decirle...si se anima. En cuanto llegaron, tras estacionarse y déjele las llaves al guardo en turno, dejo a la niña en su cuarto y se fue al suyo. Fue un largo día. Demasiada emoción para ella.

Sin perder tiempo la pequeña siguió con su pequeño proyecto. Tenía la estructura terminada. Solo faltaba apretar algunos tornillos para mayor firmeza. Fue a su escritorio, donde guarda su caja de herramientas, si, es un alivio que su papá ya se la confíe. Al menos con algunas. ¡Quizás un día de estos la deje utilizar las puntiagudas! Algún día. Era bueno que el portal estaba, en teoría, casi listo podía concentrarse en esto. Solo puede esperar que le guste. Y sino...¡lo hará de nuevo! Después de todo, los errores solo te hacen mejorar. Dio un último apretón con la tuerca y se secó el sudor. Si. El arma se ve increíble. Volteó a ambos lados antes de sacar las flores, rocas y madera que trajo de Plumeria. Las colocó en el suelo. Se puso sus lentes y su máscara. Respiro hondo. Era ahora o nunca. Se dijo. Apretó el botón y...¡funciono!¡El arma funciono! Se quitó la máscara y los lentes, dejándolos caer en el suelo. No podía creerlo. Apenas quedaban un par de trozos de las hojas y la madera, las rocas también se habían partido en pedazos. Curioso. Parecen chamuscadas. La pequeña no dejaba de saltar en su lugar. Valió la pena casi ser atrapada por su padre jugando con cables y el dispara choques. 

Limpio todo antes que alguien se diera cuenta. Si era Imp, bueno, tenían un trato. Igual no se tardo mucho. En cuanto el arma...quizás se lo de en unos días. Si. Eso podría hacer. Lo guardo bajo la cama, tenía un pequeño escondite. Estaba por salir cuando ve una carta. La curiosidad siempre fue algo característico de ella. La agarró y empezó a leerla. ¿Un baile? Entrapta no puede evitar su emoción. Mañana cumplirá años. ¿Lo mejor de todo? ¡Esa misteriosa invitación para ir a un baile! Pero...está segura un ochenta por ciento. Bien. Realmente sería alrededor del noventa y cinco por ciento que su padre no la dejara ir. No entiende la razón. Sabe que la rebelión...de algún modo, son malos. Pero, en serio quiere ir al baile. Se lamento agarrando la carta y yendo a la ventila para acurrucarse ahí. Cuando quería un tiempo a solas, no había mejor lugar que ese. Realmente quiere ir. Sería una oportunidad para hacer un experimento social comparando a las personas fuera de la horda. Con excepción de Perfuma.   
  


Mientras la pequeña seguía en las ventilas, Hordak estaba haciéndole los últimos toques de su regalo. Si bien no se celebran fiestas, gastos innecesarios, más bien porque no sabe cómo son. Si hacen un pastel. Bien. Perfuma es quien se encarga de ello. Para el resto de sus soldados...se celebran un día los que cumplen en cierto mes. Efectivo. Al menos lo tiene más sencillo que Catra, quien se está impacientándose con cada hora que pasa. !El cumpleaños de su “mejor amiga” es en menos de veinte horas y...no tiene nada aún! Ummm...quizás...había escuchado del baile. Sabe que Scorpia y esa hippie irán. Haber...el mínimo de edad es de diez años. ¡Eso es! Exclamó la felina al darse cuenta que, si mañana Entrapta cumple diez años, y el baile es cinco días después le permitirá el acceso. Si, eso será su regalo. Se escabulló por los pasillos hasta encontrar la ventila con su olor. No la abrió, a veces se queda dormida, sino que olfateo. Si, está ahí. Por su respiración está dormida. Umm...pudo ver que tenía un papel en la mano. La carta. Parece triste...¡yo haré que Hordak la deje ir! Si, podría morir en el intento pero lo hará. Sino funciona igual puede tratar de meterse en ese castillo metálico del bosque y traerle algo que valga la pena.

**********

En un Planeta lejano en un lugar desconocido 

Han pasado años desde que su padre murió. Aún recuerda la promesa. Su misión. El futuro de los suyos. Golpeó con furia la rocosa pared. Escondidos. Como ratas. Que vergüenza. Otro día sin obtener resultados. Si no encuentra a la criatura habrá fracasado. Y eso es algo que no piensa hacer. Si eliminar a su hermano, su propia sangre, fue necesario para cumplir con su deber, ¿que no haría para atrapar a la criatura y experimentar con ella?


	5. Tiempos desesperados...medidas desesperadas

Siempre quisieron poder formar una familia. Incluso antes de la aparición de la horda y la guerra. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Diez? Si aquello hubiera funcionado habrían tenido un hijo, o hija, de diez años. Alguien a quien enseñarle todo lo que saben. A quien habrían brindado de tanto amor y cariño. Como deseaban poder ser madres. Estaban dispuestas a hacer todo lo posible. Intentaron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. Incluso adoptar a algún pequeño. No tuvieron éxito. Los pocos niños sin padres eran capturados por la horda o, en su caso, tenían algún pariente vivo. Lo cual es bueno. Hasta que les llegó esa extraña propuesta. Spinny le había dicho que no estaba segura pero...no la escucho. Fue su culpa. Netossa suspiró al ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su amada. Le dolía verla así. Sabía que no debía darle falsas esperanzas. Que nunca podría suceder. Fue un error. Error que jamás podrán olvidar. A pesar de estar triste logro forzar una sonrisa. Necesita darle ánimos. Por eso le insistió en ir al baile, con suerte podrían olvidar esa promesa de una vez por todas. Se arreglaron antes de tomar el transporte al reino de las nieves. Esto sería un nuevo comienzo. Dejando atrás el pasado de una vez por todas. Saludaron con cortesía al a princesa Frosta, la anfitriona de este evento, y luego paso lo de She-ra. Ciertamente alguien debió señalarle que aquello era una falta de respeto. Spinnerella ahogo una risa ante aquello. No lo entendió a la primera. Pero, tras recordar la primera vez que fueron a uno de estos bailes, luego desvió la mirada apenada. Solo podía esperar que el resto de la velada transcurriera sin mas incidentes. Claro, el destino puede tener otros planes. Quizá este no sea tan malo, ¿cierto? Todo pensamiento positivo de la princesa de las redes se fue por un tubo. Esa niña...había algo en ella que la hacía sentir un torbellino de sentimientos. Al ve de reojo a su esposa supuso que algo similar le pasaba. ¿Quién era? Y, ¿por qué su cabello le recordaba, no solo el de su esposa sino con sus poderes? Extraño...demasiado extraño.

**********

  
-¿Ya supiste que el caballo alado de She-ra habla hasta por los codos?-preguntó el más alto sin dejar de recoger los platos sucios.

-¡Si! No puedo creer que un caballo pueda hablar y razonar como nosotros-añadió entusiasmado la castaña. 

-¡oh, vamos! ¡La fuerza sobre humana que tiene es más llamativa que un caballo que habla!-exclamo entusiasmada la pelinegra mientras barría cerca de sus dos amigos.

-Eso no es cierto-se quejó la menor de los tres terminando de sacudir el polvo de los retratos en la pared.

Frosta resopló con molestia. Los chismes entre los más jóvenes de los sirvientes que atendían el palacio, quizás un par de años mayores que ella, le estaban colmando la paciencia. Ya estaba harta de escuchar de las maravillas de “She-ra” y sus peleas contra la horda. Con la cual su reino tenía un tratado no oficial de no meterse entre sí. Hablando de tratados, sino mal recuerda, acaba de firmar hace un año uno con la princesa Mermista. Quien se alió con She-ra hace unos meses. Es extraño. Nadie había escuchado hablar de ella desde hace siglos. Vaya protectora de Etheria. ¿Donde estaba cuando la horda inició el ataque? ¿Donde estaba cuando su padre enfermó debido a una herida no tratada a tiempo cuando peleó con la rebelión? No, no la odia. Simplemente no le cae bien. Quizás deba conocerla primero antes de juzgarla por los eventos pasados y por los cotilleos de la gente. Después de todo ella está invitada al baile. Se limpió con delicadeza un par de migajas en su ropa. Aun había trabajo que hacer. Este día es importante. Lleva planeando y revisando los preparativos con recelo. Es la mayor tradición de toda Etheria y, hoy, era su turno para llevarla a cabo. Ser la anfitriona es un gran honor. Su sonrisa desapareció al entrar al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile.

-¿Se puede saber que es esto?-preguntó tratando de guardar la compostura.

-¿Sucede algo princesa?-preguntó nervioso el joven guardia. Era su primer día de trabajo y ya estaba arruinándolo. Se acercó con recelo hasta ella y, tras tragar saliva, se atrevió a preguntarle de nuevo.  
  
-No. La mesa de los aperitivos debe estar cerca de las bebidas-dijo por segunda vez mientras señalaba la mesa.

-Si, princesa. Mil disculpas. Enseguida lo arreglamos-

Frosta tuvo que reprimir su irritación. Llevaba planeando los arreglos del baile durante casi un mes. Todo debía estar en su lugar. Todo debía ser Perfecto. Esto era su oportunidad para demostrar que tenía lo necesario para gobernar a pesar de su corta edad. Para tener solo once años tres cuartos era demasiado madura. Si su padre no se hubiera enfermado no estaría en esta situación. No. Ella no debía cargar con este peso. Debería disfrutar relacionándose con gente de su edad. Bueno, no es como si tuviera muchos amigos. La mayoría en su reino le doblaban la edad o, por el contrario, apenas y podían andar en dos pies sin caerse. Aun así, le hubiera gustado disfrutar más su infancia. Gobernar a los ocho años, nunca estuvo en su lista de deseos. Frosta dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al terminar de asegurarse que todo estuviera en perfecto orden. Comida variada y acorde a los gustos de quienes vendrán, listo. Bebidas con poco alcohol para quienes sean mayor de edad, aparte de las bebidas sin alcohol, están organizadas y controladas por alguien de su entera confianza. Sin excepciones. La música, preparada con días de antelación sonaba de maravilla en el salón donde sería el baile. Dio una última vuelta. Su visita se fue directo en los arreglos, ummm, dos necesitan ser arreglados con urgencia. Al ver su ceño fruncido uno de sus guardias se hizo cargo con rapidez. Contó mentalmente hasta el quince. Bien. Los arreglos están perfectos. El lugar está limpio y los guardias están en sus puestos. Las preparaciones están listas. Finalmente. En unas horas llegarán las primera parejas. Tras dar una última orden a sus soldados se retiró a su habitación. Descansará una hora antes de prepararse para recibir a los invitados. 

_-¡Papi!-saludó con una sonrisa a su padre._

_-¡Hey, Frosta!-exclamo atrapando a la niña en sus brazos-¿te divertiste hoy?-_

_-¡Si! ¡Hoy estuve practicando mis poderes!¡Sin desastres!-_

_-Eso es un gran avance-_

_-Lo se-dijo con orgullo cuando su padre la depositó en el suelo con dulzura._

_-Sigue así y pronto...-_

_-¡Pa!-exclamo preocupada al escucharlo toser._

_La pequeña exclamo por ayuda. Sintió que los guardias tardaban una eternidad. Quiso seguirlos pero un guardia, quien solía hacer de niñero cuando su padre estaba ocupado con asuntos importantes, la tomó de la mano. Le aseguró que todo irá bien. No muy segura obedeció. Pero, en el fondo, sentía que algo malo le estaba pasando a su padre._

Frotas despertó con lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar un par de golpes de la puerta. Se limpió el rastro del llanto y, tras aclararse la garganta, comunicó que iría enseguida. Se encogió de hombros con la respuesta. Si su padre nunca hubiera caído en esa enfermedad, quizás, estaría a su lado. Apenas recuerda su rostro. Se quitó una lagrima traicionera de su rostro. No podía mostrar debilidad. Menos ante una de las tradiciones más antiguas de toda Etheria. Respiro profundo. Mañana sería otro día. Mañana, quizás, podría desahogarse con calma. Ahora tenía una tarea que realizar. Se acercó a su armario. No tuvo mucho problema en encontrar el vestido ideal. Solo tiene dos. Optó por el que su padre, uno de su últimos obsequios, mandó a hacer en su honor. Dos guardias esperaban entre su puerta. Hicieron una pequeña reverencia, dispuestos a escoltarla a donde sea. Respiro hondo. Todo saldrá según lo planeado. Demostrará que su edad no es un impedimento para ser soberana. El camino fue silencioso. Silencio al cual está acostumbrada. A veces, solo a veces, le gustaría tener amigos. Gente para pasar el rato. Divertirse. Algo que ya casi no hace. Sus guardias, como causalmente hacen, le abrieron las puertas. Frosta camino con la cabeza en alto. Se sentó con gracia en su trono. Tomó un par de respiraciones antes de hacer la seña. Sus guardias, en cuanto fueron la señal, con excepción de los dos que se habían puesto junto a ella-uno a su izquierda y el otro a su derecha-por seguridad, abrieron las puertas. Tuvo que reprimir un quejido al escuchar el pasillo repleto de susurros. Conversaciones que parecían interesantes. Las cuales, posiblemente, nunca tendrá. Un último suspiro antes que empiece la fiesta.

Uno a uno, portando bellos vestidos y trajes, los invitados fueron entrando. La mayoría traía su acompañante. Algunos no. Se encogió de hombros. Uno nunca debe juzgar por lo que ve. Después de todo, ella no tenía un acompañante. No por ser la anfitriona le impedía traer uno. El detalle era que carecía de amigos. Si. Tenía súbditos. Pero no pensaba mandarlos a venir con ella. No, no podría hacer eso. De manera monótona saludo a cada uno de los recién llegados desde su trono. Su voz carecía de emoción pero no dejaba de ser cordial. No paso nada interesante, sin contar la grosera introducción de She-ra, hasta que las vio llegar. Eran las princesas Perfuma y Scorpia, curioso, nunca las imagino como pareja. A pesar de que, una de ellas pertenece a la horda, las reglas no le prohíben la entrada. Además que la peliblanca le aseguro que se comportaría. La joven soberana asintió, dándoles cordialmente la bienvenida. Seguiría las reglas al pie de la letra. Sin importar quien asista. Detrás de ellas venían otras dos. Una felina de ojos diferentes y alguien chica de su edad, al parecer, con el cabello morado. A diferencia de su acompañante, cuyo traje no estaba mal, portaba algo más casual. Bueno, el baile no marca que la vestimenta sea, forzosamente, formal y, si bien no era adecuado para una fiesta de tan alta estima, era aceptable. Frosta vio de reojo a la princesa. Ojos magenta, cabello prensil y una actitud demasiado infantil. Pero, ¿quien era? Frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de tratar de identificarla. Supuso que era la princesa perdida de Dryll que fue tomada por la horda. Había escuchado los rumores. Podría ser una de las razones por las cuales su padre no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Bueno, es una princesa y, como tal, tiene derecho de estar en el baile. La felina, cuyo nombre es Catra, hizo una reverencia mostrando sus respetos. La princesa a su lado, quien dijo su nombre con gran entusiasmo, solo la saludo efusivamente con la mano. Frosta estaba por asentir cuando, por segunda ocasión, She-ra, seguida de su acompañante y la princesa de Brightmoon, y, por supuesto, su acompañante el arquero, actuaron inapropiadamente. Esto no podía quedarse así. Debía poner orden.

-¡Suficiente!-exclamo con autoridad. En menos de cinco segundos el salón quedó en silencio.

**********

Decir que la pobre rubia quedaría sorda era una posibilidad. Adora sentía un dolor en la cabeza cada vez más incontrolable. ¿Como se metió en este aprieto? Ah, cierto. Fue su culpa. Glimmer no ha podido controlar su emoción. Lo cual le hacía imposible poder concentrarse en su plan de reclutar a la princesa Frosta. Si bien aún no se ha rendido con reclutar a Perfuma, más terca que ella nadie, Bueno, quizás si; en fin, ya después volvería a intentar convencer a Perfuma que se una a la rebelión. Ahora debía lidiar con su amiga. Cada vez que intentaba hablarle sobre el plan, el cual ya tiene, casi en su totalidad, cubierto, la joven heredera de Brightmoon le cambiaba el tema. ¿Que si saludar de mano a la princesa Frosta o solo una reverencia? ¿Si invitarla a la rebelión antes del primer baile? No, nada de eso era del interés de la joven. Quizás fue un error haberle confesado que irá al baile con Huntara, quien no ha de tardar en llegar. Bow ya estaba listo, pero dijo que vendría más tarde porque necesitaba hacer algo con sus padres. Suertudo, se quejo apretando su rostro con una de las almohadas. Prefería estar discutiendo el plan en vez de pensar en lo que usará en el baile. Pensar en ello la hacía recordar el beso que tuvo con Huntara hace dos noches. Adora se encogió incómoda al sentir regresar el extraño hormigueo en su estómago. Si hace unos meses le habrían dicho que ella estaría yendo a un baile con un ex miembro de la horda, como ella, habría reído sin parar o llamado loco a quien se atreviera a sugerirlo. Tras un último intento de repasar el plan se terminó rindiendo ante la insistencia de su mejor amiga. Bueno, si hubiera aceptado dejarse arreglar por ella se habrían ahorrado un poco de tiempo para repasar su meticuloso y estructurado plan de reclutamiento.

Le molesto el tener que usar un vestido tan llamativo pero, en su interior, quería lucir bonita para ella. Dejo escapar un suave gemido al verse al espejo. No podía creer que era ella en el reflejo. Nunca pensó que podría verse así. Estaba acomodándose un mechón rebelde cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Si sus mejillas no estaban sonrojadas ahora, sin dudarlo, lo estaban. Tartamudeo un patético saludo al verla entrar con ese majestuoso traje. Huntara murmuró un “hola rubia” antes de estrujarla en un cálido abrazo. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo se fue volando. Ni siquiera se acordaba del dichoso baile si Bow no hubiera entrado con un ramo de rosas. Vio de reojo la interacción de sus mejores amigos. Sonrió al verlos hablar con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Había algo más ahí? Quizás. Se encogió de hombros. No podía decir nada ya que ella, aun si le cuesta aceptarlo, siente algo por Huntara. Y, con suerte, es recíproco. Sin perder más tiempo, los chicos se subieron al transporte para dirigirse al reino de las nieves. Lastima que nadie noto a la figura encapuchada escabullirse en la nave. Ciertamente habrá más de un problema. ¿Acaso son un imán para atraer este tipo de situaciones? Quizá. 

-¿Adora? ¿Puedes soltar esa arma?-murmuró Glimmer avergonzada al ver a su amiga negarse a soltar la dichosa espada.

-Cielos rubia. Y yo que pensé que era terca-le dijo Huntara con burla. 

-No estas ayudando...-se quejó el moreno tras dejar su fiel arco.

-Bien...-resopló soltando, finalmente, la espada. No son antes dar medio sermón al pobre guardia sobre la importancia de mantenerla a salvo y todo el rollo. Debiendo ser arrastrada por la fornida guerrera antes que pudiera provocarle un ataque de pánico al desafortunado hombre.

-Bueno. Ya nada podrá salir mal-

Si, quizás fue muy pronto para asegurar algo así. Era obvio que Glimmer no tomo en cuenta la posibilidad que la horda estuviera en el baile. Claro, Scorpia y la niña son princesas. Sería raro que no recibieran alguna invitación. Pero el hecho que Catra, ese molesto ser que les ha hecho la vida casi imposible durante meses, no era agradable. Aunque el ver a Perfuma al lado de Scorpia...eso era algo incomprensible. Glimmer miro a sus amigos. Adora y Huntara veían la escena incrédulas. Pero Bow parecía feliz. Frunció el ceño al no entenderlo. No hubo tiempo para preguntas cuando Adora volvió a molestar a la princesa Frosta. Decir que la joven heredara de Brightmoom estaba que se la tragaba la tierra era quedarse corto. Ya nada podía empeorar. Cinco minutos después un nuevo incidente la hizo querer comerse el pensamiento anterior. Alguien se había metido a escondidas y...¿por que tenía un arma? Los gritos de pánico no tardaron en estallar. Glimmer, junto a sus amigos, trataron de detenerla. Seguro fue obra de la horda. O quizás no. Pudo notar el enojo en la cara de la felina al ver como la niña era tomada como rehén por la extraña figura. Eso era bajo. Usar a un niño para algo así...no tenía perdón. 

El caos se desató. Todos pusieron de su parte para rescatar a la niña. Nunca, ni por echar relajo, se pensó que estarían trabajando de codo a codo con la horda. Pero, al ver el alivio en una de sus mayores enemigas abrazar con fervor a la niña, aunque sea un poco, creyó que no todos eran malos. Al menos no como siempre le parecieron. Mientras todo el caos seguía, la figura encapuchada se las ingenio para salir sin ser detectada por nadie. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, se quito la capucha revelando su rostro. La general Juliet logró descubrir algunos datos de la niña. No muy relevantes. Sus gustos y lo que no le gusta. Insuficiente. Por eso se vio obligada a tratar de secuestrarla durante el baile. No tuvo éxito pero, con suerte, logró evitar ser descubierta. Ya tendría otra oportunidad. Por ahora, debe volver al castillo antes que noten su ausencia. Siendo la reina la única que sabe de su "misión especial". Quizás era hora de meterse a escondidas a la zona del terror y capturarla. Se mordió el labio al tener que recurrir a la ayuda de esa bruja. No tenía otra opción.

**********

Entrapta apenas puede mantener la calma. Podrá hacer experimentos fuera de su hogar. Sin duda será una experiencia gratificante y aprovechará hasta el último momento. Sino fuera por las reglas, las cuales leyó junto a Scorpy y Catra, habría llevado una mochila con un montón de sus herramientas para realizar un sin fin de experimentos. Es una pena. La pequeña se encogió de hombros. En otra ocasión será. Aunque, se detuvo al ver de reojo la invitación, ¿por qué me dijeron princesa? La duda, tan rápido como vino, desapareció cuando recordó que no tenía nada formal que ponerse. Cuando Imp vio a su hermanita a punto de entrar en pánico, lo cual no siempre sucede, decidió repetir algunas frases de la felina. "Sabes, podrías usar ese traje por una semana seguido y seguir siendo tierna..."murmuró volando alrededor de la niña. Entrapta sonrió al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga. Tiene razón. Usare algo que me gusta y eso estará bien. Abrazo a Imp, quien gruño suavemente antes de desaparecer. Si, ya sabía que hacer. Se dirigió al armario, donde tenía su ropa, y se puso uno de sus mejores overoles con una playera blanca sin manchas de aceite, hasta ahora. La ropa sucia la dejo en un pequeño cesto que su papa le había puesto hace unos meses. Si, ella y el orden no se llevan bien. Pero lo intenta. 

Por otro lado, Catra no podía ocultar la emoción. En menos de dos horas partirán al reino de las nieves para asistir al baile. Tras mucho insistir, sin mencionar el contrato que le firmó a Hordak, pudo cumplir el deseo de su mejor amiga. Lo único malo es que tendría que soportar a la hippie. Si, Scorpia terminó yendo con ella al baile. Aún así, nada ni nadie, en especial la imbécil de Shadow Weaver, arruinarán este día. Nunca fue de "atuendos formales" pero, según las reglas, las cuales no leyó, la fiesta requería cierto vestuario. Frunció el ceño al ver su reflejo. No, definitivo. Los vestidos no son lo suyo. Si, quizás robar el traje de ese pobre diablo fue una excelente idea. Ya estaba lista cuando vio a una sospechosa Shadow Weaver pasar con desesperación por el pasillo. No dudo un segundo antes de seguirla. Afortunadamente hizo caso a sus instintos y pudo evitar una tragedia. Aunque, encarcelarla y quitarle el acceso a la piedra rúnica los dejaba con otro problemita. ¿Como mantendrían encerrado al ex rey? Se encogió de hombros. Ya luego verán que hacer con él. Debía ir a un baile. Nada ni nadie interferirá entre la felicidad de su “mejor amiga”. Ni siquiera la patética rebelión. Lastima que no estaba preparada para lo que pasaría durante el baile. Primero tuvo que lidiar con la molesta intervención de su ex amiga. Y pensar que la considero su hermana, pensó con burla. Y luego esto. Correrá sangre. Sin duda correrá sangre.

-Catra...-murmuró asustada. No podía zafarse del agarre de su captor. Nunca creyó sentir miedo.   
  
-Lo diré una sola vez. Aléjate de mi trapta-gruñó con furia a la encapuchada. No podría verle el rostro pero por su aroma sabe que es mujer.


	6. Secretos saliendo a la luz

_Face the truth you’re hiding from_

_or speak the lie agreed upon._

_I’m the love you’ve lost_

”love you lost by OSKA”

_Enfrenta la verdad de la que te escondes_

_o di la mentira acordada._

_Soy el amor que has perdido_

traducción de “love you lost de OSKA”

  
La sala de entrenamiento principal estaba casi destruida. Los robots, más bien los trozos que lograron sobrevivir están esparcidos a lo largo y ancho del lugar. La mayor parte de las armas están inservibles. Las paredes...¿¡cómo diantres hay tantos agujeros en ellas!? Una limpieza a fondo era urgente. El culpable está ahí. Sus nudillos manchados de sangre es la prueba. Está molesta. La felina frunce el ceño al recordar lo que sucedió hace un día. No puede creer que estuvo a punto de perder a su mejor amiga. Catra estaba que se la llevaba el diablo. Literal. Un pinche descuido y casi pierde lo único importante en su miserable vida. Golpeó un par de veces la pared. Respirar. No perder la cama. Se dijo por tercera vez. Contó hasta el veinte. Si bien sigue molesta consigo mismo por ser débil y casi fallar en protegerla, necesita estar en calma. El hecho que se evitó un severo castigo, el cual se merece, no le impide dejar de buscar formas de desahogarse. Habían acordado no decir nada. No tanto por el castigo, el cual estaba dispuesta a aceptar, sino por ella. Sabían que si Hordak se enteraba de lo qué pasó, y lo que pudo llegar a ocurrir, durante el baile era obvio que no dejaría que Entrapta se fuera de su lado. Le quitaría la libertad de moverse a su antojo por la zona del susto sin su supervisión. La alejaría de ella. Y era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir. No. Necesitaban vengarse de esa mujer. El aroma le resultaba familiar. Sea quien sea, es de Brightmoon. 

-¿Catra? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la niña mirándola con preocupación.

-Eh...si. Si estoy bien Trapta-murmuró nerviosa esperando que le creyera. Al verla fruncir el ceño supuso que necesita mejorar su actuación frente a ella-Bien. Tu ganas-resopló sentándose en el suelo. Después de “un entrenamiento ligero” estaba agotada. Espero a que ella se sentara a su lado antes de contarle lo que le molestaba.

-No fue tu culpa. Fue un accidente. Pudo pasarle a cualquiera-

-A cualquiera, tú lo dijiste. Pero no a ti-

-¡Pero estoy bien!-le aseguro dándole un abrazo.

-Pero...casi te pierdo...-le susurro sin dejar de abrazarla-no puedo perderte-

-No lo harás-dijo con seguridad tras soltarse-¿quieres entrenar conmigo mañana? Podemos ir a Plumeria y tomar datos de como usa Perfuma sus poderes, ¿¡sería genial, no!?-

-Si podría ser...-se detuvo al tener una maravillosa idea. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al pensar como podrá fastidiar a la rebelión mientras descubre quien fue la encapuchada. Sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro y...

-¿Catra?-

-¿Eh?-

-Prométeme que no actuaras impulsivamente por lo qué pasó en el baile-llevó suplicó con esa mirada que suele ser su debilidad. Al verla aceptar a regañadientes la niña sonrió.

-Oye, hoy no tengo ninguna misión programa. ¿Qué dices si hacemos un pequeño experimento con el garnate negro?-al ver sus ojos brillar de emoción supo que había ganado.

-¿Que tipo de experimento? Papá estará de acuerdo? Ya sabes que me prohibió ir. Aunque, Shadow Weaver ya no está ahí. Me pregunto que habrá pasado. ¡Oh! Seguro fue a hacer otro plan para...¡oye!-exclamó al sentir la cola de su mejor amiga sobre su cuello. Si, tenía cosquillas en esa parte.

-Vamos Trapta. ¡Jejeje! ¡Si no seguirías hasta la media noche!-le dijo tratando de aguantar la risa.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Bueno, quizás-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Entonces, ¿de que hablabas? ¿Cuál es el experimento?-

-Algo pequeño para molestar a la rebelión-

-Pero...no dañaría a Plumeria, ¿cierto?-No es que no le guste experimentar para recabar nuevos datos, lo cual es vital para el avance. Se quedo callada por un par de minutos. Jugando con un desatornillador, su favorito-

-¿Que te preocupa?-pregunto al verla inquieta. 

-No me gustaría dañar dónde vive Perfuma-murmuró cabizbaja. Jamás había estado en este tipo de encrucijada. Por un lado quería saber que podría encontrar al experimentar con el garnate, pero, aún si solo es una hipótesis, hay una posibilidad de dañar el bosque. Y, por ende, Plumeria.

-Ya veo...-se quedó pensando en que las podrían hacer para vengarse sin dañar Plumeria. No es como si le importara. Bueno, quizás un poco por Scorpia. Tiene que haber algo...si, eso podría funcionar-¿que dices si trabajamos en esos nuevos robots que me enseñaste el otro día?-al verla asentir emocionada sonrió. Esto será divertido-¿tienes todo o necesitas algo más?-

-¿Crees que podrías conseguir más tecnología de los primeros?-

-Ah...así se llaman-

-No lo sé. Pero me parece correcto decirles así-

-Claro. Todo lo que quieras. Iré a buscar donde encontré el cristal que te regale...aún lo tienes, ¿verdad?-pregunto mordiéndose el labio. 

-¡Claro que si! ¡Es mi mayor tesoro! Mira!-le dijo sacando un collar y en el centro estaba el cristal. 

-Me alegro-dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Catra, tienes fiebre?-pregunto preocupada.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! No es eso! Es...ah el calor. ¡Si! ¡Tengo calor!-respondió nerviosa antes de escabullirse a la puerta-iré en seguida y...ah...¿por qué no le pides a Scorpia que vaya a Dryll? Se que también hay minas y, podría encontrar algo útil allí. ¡Bueno, nos vemos por la noche Trapta!-se despidió sin esperar respuesta.

-Esta bien...ten cuidado-murmuró a la nada.   
  
Algo no está bien. Se siente extraña. Será mejor concentrarse en algo más, quizás ir a trabajar en los planos le ayude a calmarse. Podría añadirles más resistencia o hacer que se puedan reconstruir. Si, eso sería eficiente. Y se vería genial. Con una sonrisa se examinó por las ventilas. Saludo a Imp cuando se toparon en un cruce. Le encanta su hermanito. Camino un poco más hasta que vio una silueta conocida bajo ella. Pateo la ventila. Ups. Creo que la asusto. Aterrizó con gracia frente a ella. Si, la peliblanca recibió un buen susto. Se disculpó antes de pedirle el favor de ir a Dryll. Cuando la vio asentir estuvo a punto de pedirle que la llevara, pero, eso sería complicado. Se mordió el labio. Ya después se las arreglaría para ir a explorar ese castillo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe. Con sus cabellos se volvió a meter en la ventilación. Un par de minutos más y llegó a su cuarto. Le tomó diez minutos encontrar los planos. Descartó la mitad. Si, estos servirán. Se dijo con orgullo. Los doblo por la mitad para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su overol. Ahora solo debía ir con su padre para que le ayude a empezar a armarlos. Sin duda su actividad favorita de padre e hija. Claro, a menos que Imp quiera unirse esta vez. No es muy de su agrado el estar quieto armando cosas, le gusta más escabullirse por las ventilas, como ella, y escuchar conversaciones.

En cuanto llegó con su padre le dijo sobre los robot. Era obvio que se mostrará reacio al permitirle trabajar en algo tan peligroso. Pero al ver su rostro. Maldición, se quejó Hordak. Acepto a regañadientes. Eso si, le puso diversas condiciones, las cuales aceptó sin quejarse. Eso si fue una sorpresa. No hay duda. Su pequeña está creciendo. Demasiado rápido para su gusto. Bueno, aún pueden seguir disfrutando estos bellos momentos. Ya se decidió. No piensa abrir el portal. El riesgo es alto. Y no vale la pena arriesgar a su pequeña por Prime. Nunca la aceptaría. Lo sabe. A decir verdad, siempre lo supo. Solo no lo aceptaba. Hasta ahora. 

Los días pasaron volando. Entre hacer los robots con su padre, platicar con Scorpy sobre su relación con Perfuma y pasar gran parte de su tiempo con su mejor amiga apenas y tuvo tiempo de indagar en el cuarto de su padre. Si, quizás no deba husmear. Es descortés. Al menos eso le han explicado. Pero sabe que su padre le esta ocultando algo. Y realmente quiere saber qué es. No hay duda. La curiosidad es su fortaleza y debilidad. ¿Eso tiene sentido? Se encogió de hombros. Ya lo descubrirá en otra ocasión. Entrapta está por irse cuando Emily apareció detrás suyo. Ni siquiera pudo saludarla cuando le mostró algo. Guuaauu! Emily es Increíble! Pensó con alegría al ver el libro que andaba buscando. Lo tomo con rapidez y empezó a ojearlo. Esto es raro. Parece...como diría Scorpy? Un diario? Si, eso es! Pero, por qué su padre tendría uno? Se pregunto algo confundida. ¿Es esa la palabra correcta? Supuso que si. Dudo entre abrirlo o esperar a que todos estuvieran dormidos. Ummm...mejor luego. No. Si. No. Uugg! Es tan complicado, murmuró frustrada. Mejor lo leo ya! Exclamó antes de escabullirse en las ventilas. Total. Es un diario. Nada malo.

*********

Brightmoon, días después del baile

-¿Listas?-pregunto el arquero viendo a sus mejores amigas. Al verlas asentir abrió las puertas. Si, eran los últimos en llegar-aquí vamos-murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vamos, todo irá bien-le aseguró Glimmer tomándolo dulcemente de la mano.

-Si-dijo perdiéndose en su sonrisa.

Adora no dijo nada. Solo ahogo una risa al verlos tan perdidos. Tuvo que llamarles la atención de manera sutil para no delatarlos. Tras una última mirada se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Primero necesitan explicarles sobre el corazón de Etheria. Merecen saberlo. Es algo que les afecta a todos. Después de todo, viven en el mismo planeta. No les tomo mas que media hora en explicar cada detalle. Tras lo cual se comentó lo de la amenaza de Catra. Vaya dilema. Usar o no usar el corazón. La alianza de las princesas estaban en medio de una debate de vital relevancia. La amenaza lanzada anoche por la horda, más bien, por Catra los había tomado por sorpresa. Incluso Frosta, quien se había negado a unirse a ellos, estaba sentada, escuchando. Necesitan hacer algo. Pero, ¿serían igual de malos por entregar a dicha mujer que les piden? Si, puso la vida de un niño en peligro, nada diferente a lo que hace la horda. Lo peor de todo, amenazaron con destruir las piedras rúnicas de Brightmoon y Salineas. No podían permitir aquello. Sin mencionar el problema con el portal y lo del corazón de Etheria. 

Hablando del corazón, Adora aún está asimilando lo que Huntara le enseñó hace unos días. El proyecto de los primeros. Eran unos monstruos. A veces se pregunta si ella también lo es. Si lo es o no, ahora no viene al caso. Deben ver como proceder ante estas amenazas, tanto de la horda como del corazón de Etheria. Llevan casi toda la mañana discutiendo si usar el poder o no. Mermista y Frosta quieren usarlo. Alegando que terminar para siempre con la horda es lo mejor. Bow, Glimmer y ella no quieren. No cuando ambos estuvieron con ella en la nave de Mara. Huntara dijo que lo que ella escogiera estaría bien. En cuanto al resto. Ni Spinnerella o Netossa estaban participando. Al verlas de reojo parecían...distraídas. Se pregunto que podría tenerlas así. Por lo regular son tan centradas, al menos en lo que ha podido observar. Podría preguntarles en cuanto terminará la reunión. Por su parte, Netossa no dejaba de pensar en esa niña. Había algo en ella que la atraía, como una especie de vínculo. Al ver a su esposa de reojo supo que ella estaba igual. Esa niña...¿por que sienten algo extraño por ella? No lo sabe pero, si algo esta segura, es que no planea quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Tomo con delicadeza su mano, necesitan hablar. En privado. Spinny asintió en silencio. Ambas se excusaron, ignorando las miradas y reproches del resto de la rebelión. Sea cual sea el termino de esa reunión, ya se las arreglarían. 

-¡Suficiente!-exclamo la reina silenciando a todos-soy la reina y esta es mi decisión-todos se volvieron a sentar. La tensión era tal que podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones-usaremos el arma. Acabaremos con la horda de una vez por todas-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron casi al unísono el trio de mejores amigos. 

-Guauu. Eso no me lo esperaba-murmuro asombrada la princesa del mar.

-Ummm...es lo más lógico-dijo la menor de todos ellos.

-Pueden retirarse-al ver como nadie se levantaba lo repitió con más fuerza. 

-Ni creas que te dejaremos hacer algo tan vil-le dijo su hija con dureza antes de azotar la puerta.

La reina se froto la frente. Es lo mejor. No hay muchas opciones. El rostro de su hija...cielos. Micah. En serio te necesito. Ojala pudieras esta aquí para ayudarme. Penso con amargura. No quería matar a nadie. Pero estaba harta de esta guerra. Si bien contribuyo a que esta iniciará, no estaba dispuesta a perder. No, por nada del mundo se rebajará ante un ser tan patético como ese. No lo hará. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la reconforto. Al fin. Si que se había tomado su tiempo en llegar esta vez. Con un movimiento le indico que pasará. Verla reverenciándose era una perdida de tiempo.

-¿Mando a llamar su majestad?-preguntó tras hacer la reverencia.

-Asi es general. Supongo que ya se entero de la amenaza que lanzó la horda-tras verla a sentir añadió con molestia-al parecer saben que la “encapuchada” vino de aquí. No, eso no cambia nada-la interrumpió al verla a punto de alegar-No podemos retroceder con esto. Es ahora o nunca-

La general Juliet tragó saliva. Asintió a regañadientes y salió con pesar. Agarro su capa, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la veía. Cuando estuvo el camino despejado salió rumbo al bosque. Era ahora o nunca. No tardo mucho en llegar al castillo de cristal. Se quitó la capucha, dejándola en el suelo. Tomó una respiración profunda. Está haciendo esto por su reina. Por salvar a toda Etheria de las garras de la horda. Era lo correcto, se dijo por tercera vez.

-General Juliet. Bienvenida. La estaba esperando-saludó con firmeza la inteligencia artificial del castillo de cristal.

-Me imagine-murmuró avergonzada.

**********

El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. El cuarteto, o las parejas, estaban observando como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco, dejando el camino libre para la luna. Una hermosa luna llena. No pensaban entrar al castillo. Habían decidido disfrutar una noche afuera. Un poco de calma. Realmente la necesitarán para lo que les espera. Platicaron durante casi toda la noche. Uno por uno sucumbieron al mundo de los sueños. Siendo Huntara la última en dormirse. Tras lo que sucedió antier. No quería cerrar los ojos y volver a ver esa imagen de Razz. Huntara respiro hondo antes de bostezar por segunda vez. En algún punto se durmió. Los rayos del sol empezaron a surgir. Si, fueron los responsables de despertar al moreno, quien estaba acurrucado junto a Glimmer. Vio de reojo su reloj. Dejo escapar un suspiro antes de intentar despertarla. Si, se aún seguía profundamente dormida. No fue la única. Sonrió al ver a Adora y Huntara. Parecían tan tranquilas. Como si fueran lo único en ese instante. Un tercer intento y lo consiguió. Una a una, las chicas fueron despertando.

-¿Tan pronto?-se quejo la princesa de Brightmoon. No tenía ganas de ir. Pero es parte de su obligación. Al ver al chico 

-¿Segura no quieres venir?-pregunto la rubia con tristeza. Se acerco hasta ella para abrazarla ternura-no me gustaría dejarte sola-

-Huntara es fuerte, anda rubia, ve a la reunión. Huntara estará bien-susurro en su oído.

-Esta bien-

-No seas dramática rubia. Huntara seguirá aquí-le dijo con una burlona sonrisa. Si, eso fue suficiente para convencerla. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir a sus amigos. Huntara vio como su rubia se iba en compañía de los tortolos. Huntara no dejo de verlos hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Decidio descansar un poco más. Aún tenia sueño. Si, solo un par de horas. Huntara solo cerrará los ojos un par de horas.

_Razz no se sentía bien. No quería irse todavía. Necesita decirle algo a Adora, ¿o era a Mara? ¿O era un mensaje de Mara para a Adora? Razz no lo sabe. No lo sabe. Agarro su bastón con su mano temblorosa. Cayó por segunda vez. Respiro hondo y, reuniendo un poco de sus fuerzas, logró pararse de nuevo. Se recargó en la pared. Tiene que decirle. Tienen que hacer el pay antes de tiempo. Algo malo está por pasar. Puede sentirlo. Sonrió aliviada al ver a Huntara. Razz está de suerte._

_-¿¡Razz!? ¿¡Qué pasó!?-exclamo aterrada Huntara al verla tan mal._

_-Huntara debe escuchar a Razz. Huntara debe prometer a Razz contarle lo siguiente a Adora-al verla asentir Razz continuo-debe ir a aquí-murmuró con esfuerzo al mostrarle a Huntara el lugar con la poca magia que aun corre por sus venas-yo no podré hacer el pay con ella. Por favor, hazlo en mi lugar. Dale el pay a Mara-dijo con lágrimas apareciendo en su rostro-Razz...Razz debe irse...-_

Huntara despertó con lágrimas en los ojos. Razz. Esa adorable anciana que la acogió en su hogar, quien la trato como una madre, había fallecido. Pero esas palabras. Es última memoria quedó grabada no solo en su mente. Sino en su alma. Espero esté en un mejor lugar. Al menos cumplió su promesa. No solo Huntara hizo el Pay, bien, Huntara recibió ayuda de su rubia; sino que le enseñó todo lo que Razo le confió a Huntara. Si, Huntara cumplió. No quiso ir a la reunión. No era una princesa. Si, pertenece al mismo bando pero no se siente cómoda con algunos. Sobre todo con la reina y esa general. Algo traen entre manos y no le gusta. Ni un poco.

**********

Light Hope sonríe al ver a la mujer desaparecer. Quizás no logró convencer a esa alargada bruja, pero encontró otro peón. Vaya ironía. Solo quieren vencer a la horda. Lastima que no saben lo que el corazón está destinado a hacer. Ahora solo debe esperar. Si, Adora se enteró. Aún no tiene idea de cómo lo descubrió si ha estado ocultando el secreto. No fallará. No está vez. Por precaución oculto el castillo de cristal en cuanto la general estuvo lejos. No. Nadie interferirá. “Esto está mal. Lo sabes.” Esa voz. No, debe olvidarla. Ni siquiera Mara se interpondrá en su misión. Lo siento, murmuró a la nada, pero no hay otra manera. Tras eso fue a revisar que todo estuviera en orden.


	7. Lo que más importa

Regreso tarde a su habitación. El sueño lo estaba matando que, vaya error, olvido pasar a checar que su pequeña estuviera dormida. Si lo hubiera hecho quizás, solo quizás, se habría ahorrado un buen lio. Cerro sus ojos hasta sucumbir al sueño. Al cabo de dos horas se despertó. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, sin explicación. Imp lo miraba curioso. Al verlo preocupado le insistió en estar bien y trato, en vano de volver a dormir. Hordak tenía un mal presentimiento. No pudo conciliar el sueño. Sentía que algo esta mal. Nunca ha sentido algo así. No desde que apareció en este planeta. Solo, herido y asustado. No, seguro es su imaginación. Si, eso debe ser. Pensó con amargura. Se puso su ropa habitual y salió rumbo a su laboratorio. No tiene mucha hambre. Solo quiere estar ocupado para, con algo de suerte, olvidar este extraño malestar. Si, verificar que los robots siguieran activos ayudaría a calmar su ansiedad injustificada. Y, técnicamente, funciono por un par de horas. Un ruido en las ventilas le hizo saber de la llegada de su hija. Ummm...extraño. Sus movimientos...son diferentes. Tampoco entro por la ventila del techo, la vio aparecer de la que esta cerca a la puerta. Dejo sus herramientas en el escritorio y se giro a verla.

-Papá...-sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a su pequeña con lágrimas en el rostro. ¿¡Qué pasó!? Estuvo a punto de ir a gritarle a medio mundo. Nadie, nadie se metía con su niña. Mil maldición ese acumularon en su mente hasta que noto el diario en sus manos. Oh, no...esto es terrible-¿que soy?-murmuró apretando el cuaderno con fuerza.

-Hija...-dijo tratando de acercársele más se detuvo al verla retroceder a la puerta. Esto no puede estar pasando...esto es una pesadilla. Se dijo con tristeza.

-¡Mi señor! ¡Shadow Weaver ha escapado!-exclamo uno de sus soldados. Al ver la escena frente a su ojos tartamudeo algo sobre el ex rey Micah.

Hordak lo mando a buscar a los prisioneros. El pobre corrió todo lo que pudo, si, nadie le gustaba estar con él, sobre todo enojado. Respiro profundo antes de voltear a ver a su pequeña. Se había ido. Imp, quien no había dicho o hecho nada en todo el rato, se sentó en su hombro, reconfortándolo. No tuvo mucho éxito. ¿De que hablaba su hermanita? Se preguntó el pequeño clon. Nunca la había visto llorar. No desde la ves que se fracturó el brazo. Y eso había sido hace años. Gruño tratando de llamar la atención de su padre. Cuando la consiguió abrió la boca y, con la voz de Catra, dijo “buscar Trapta”. La verlo asentir con tristeza se escabulló por las ventilas. Dejando a su padre solo, una vez más, Hordak golpeó con fuerza la pared. Maldiciendo múltiples veces, esto nunca debió suceder. Su hija nunca debió saber lo que le hicieron ese par de monstruos. Vio el portal. Camino enfierecido. Necesita descargar su impotencia, su ira, su dolor. El metal crujía al romperse en pedazos. Sus nudillos tenían rastro de sangre. Nunca se ha sentido de esta manera. Falló en protegerla. Falló como padre. Nunca tuvo posibilidad de ser una buena figura paterna. Pensó con ironía. ¿Como podría un defecto criar a una niña tan brillante? Se dejo caer al piso. Por primera vez en su existencia, Hordak sentía una profunda impotencia mezclada con tristeza. Lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos. Viejos recuerdos lo invadieron poco a poco. Su pequeña haciendo reproches por no poder hacer algo debido a su edad o su extrema curiosidad. Eso si, buscando la manera de ganar con base a la lógica. Casi siempre lo hacía. Siempre fue demasiado inteligente. No hay duda que llegará a hacer cosas extraordinarias cuando sea adulta. Pero ahora...tendrá que recuperar su confianza. Debió haberle contado. Solo...no quería lastimarla. No quería perderla. No quiere volver a quedarse solo. Ella es su luz. 

**********

-¿Adora? ¿Que haremos? No quiero desobedecer a mi madre pero usar el arma...es...¡es una mala idea!-terminó explotando sin saber que hacer.

-Tengo un sisea...digo idea. Perdón. Tengo un mal presentimiento-murmuró el arquero. Algo está mal. Puede sentirlo.

-A estas alturas cualquier cosa bastará. Huntara luchará por su rubia-aseguró la guerrera. Un guiño nada sutil dirigido a la rubia.

-Podemos...no hay otra manera. Glimmer. Tienes que reclamar el trono-

-Pero...mi madre...-

-Quizás sea lo mejor. Al reclamarlo tendrás acceso total a tu piedra rúnica. No más recargas-dijo poniéndole las manos sobre sus hombros para aliviar a su amiga-podríamos negarle el usar el arma. Una tenemos tiempo, ¿no es así? ¿adora?-preguntó con una sonrisa forzada. Esto podría funcionar, se dijo. Debe mantener las esperanzas. 

-Si, Huntara está de acerado con este-mencionó señalando con gracia al arquero.

-Yo...-se detuvo al sentir sus miradas esperanzadas-No puedo entrar al castillo de cristal. Light Hope me ha negado el acceso. Sea lo que esté planeando...no tengo un buen presentimiento chicos-dijo apretando sus puños con impotencia.

-Está bien. Huntara sabe que saldremos de esta-le aseguró abrazándola-un pasó a la vez. ¿Cierto?-

-Si, un paso a la vez-es un alivio tenerla a su lado. Se separó con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de añadir-Bow. ¿Como conseguimos que Glimmer obtenga el trono?-

-Fácil. Haciendo la prueba-

-¿¡Que!?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo. No pueden creer que sugiriera eso. Es demasiado arriesgado. Se miraron a los ojos. Está bromeando, ¿no? 

-Huntara solo sabe del supuesto guardián. ¿Que es? ¿Un aprueba o algo?-

-Si. Es para demostrar la dignidad de quienes gobiernan-explicó la princesa heredera.

-Pero...se supone que es cuando no hay gobernante activo...nunca se ha hecho...-Adora no tiene idea si funcionara. O, por el contrario, empeorarán las cosas.

-Ademas. Para poder acceder necesitaríamos una distracción. No por nada esta protegido-se quejó sin estar del todo convencida del plan.

-Bueno...si mis cálculos no fallan en cualquier minuto...-el sonido de una explosión lo hizo callar. Al contrario que sus amigos, seguía calmado. Sonrió antes de guiñarles el ojo.

-Bow...¿que hiciste?-preguntó nerviosa mirando como salía humo del castillo.

-Nada grave-argumentó totalmente despreocupado-vamos. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Es hora de tu coronación-le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Bien-

Los chicos empezaron a correr. Glimmer trago saliva la darse cuenta de adónde iban. Cerraron los ojos al entrar por medio de su teletransportación. No se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que sus pulmones se sintieron pesados. Es ahora o nunca. Se dijo. No haya marcha atrás. Bow sacó una linterna. No se habían dado cuenta que la tenía. Oh...así que por eso su ropa se veía más apretada. Inteligente. Y luego llegaron a su destino. El guardián lucia molesto. Como si supiera que no deberían estar en sus dominios. No deberían usurpar la corona. Bow, tras analizar cada pequeña parte de su plan les explicó lo que debían hacer. Lo lograrán. Está seguro. Confía en ellos. Solo espera que puedan confiar en él. Adora no está del todo segura. Para que esto funcionará Huntara debía ganarles tiempo luchando contra esa cosa. No quería perderla. No ahora. Mientras la rubia quedó ahí parada. Bow se escabulló a la derecha. Ganando la atención del guardián. Alejándolo de la entrada. Glimmer estaba preparada. Cuando Bow diera la señal Huntara se uniría a él. Dejando el camino libre a las chicas. Adora protegerla la espalda de Glimmer para que pudiera colocar la linterna en su lugar.

-Rubia. Ve con ellos. Huntara les cubrirá la espalda-mencionó la guerrera con determinación. Al ver la duda en su rubia insistió. 

-Bien. Solo...ten cuidado-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Estaba por irse cuando la guerrera, insatisfecha con ese gesto, la beso con ternura en los labios.

-Anda. Te necesitan-dijo sonrojada antes de lanzarse a luchar con el guardián. 

**********

-Ummm...si sigues así morirás de hambre-comentó un joven cadete. No es como si sintiera lastima por la hechicera. Solo tenía curiosidad. 

-¡Vamos, es tarde! Debemos...-

-Si, ya se-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Shadow Weaver no se ha movido de la esquina desde que la metieron en la celda. Tampoco ha tocado la comida. ¿Para que? Sabe que morirá en cuestión de días. No tiene sentido seguir luchando. Lo perdió todo. Su poder. Su estatus. Su hija. No, sus hijas. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta de su error. Nunca trato a Catra de igual forma que a Adora. Siempre la menosprecio. Se maldijo así misma. Quedó sola por sus decisiones. Él hambre del poder la terminó consumiendo. 

-Quien lo diría. La temible hechicera encarcelada, ¿duele, no?-escuchó una voz burlona frente a su celda. Levanto la mirada con molestia. No está de humor.

-¿Que quieres?-preguntó desinteresada. 

-Puedo sacarte de aquí. Llevarte a Brightmoon para que Adora te cure a cambio de un favor-

-No-le dijo dándole la espalda. Ya nada le interesa.

-¿En serio? ¿Solo te quedarás ahí? Cielos, supongo que no eras tan poderosa como me hicieron creer. Patético-mencionó con burla. La general esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para llamar su atención. Nada.

-Pierdes tu tiempo-

La general se mordió el labio. Bien. Que se pudra. Se dirigió a la plataforma y fue cuando creyó ver algo. No, más bien a alguien. Corrió hasta la última celda. Esto debe ser un engaño. No puede ser verdad, ¿cierto? Pero ahí está. Su aspecto cambió pero era el mismo rey que conocía. Agarro su sable con fuerza antes de impactar en el dispositivo. El campo de fuerza desapareció. Su rey parecía ido. No le dirigió la mirada. Un tercer intento dio resultado. El hombre finalmente la reconoció. ¿Que importaba desviarse del plan original y tomarse un tiempo para explicarle a su rey sobre su misión? Si, no lo tomó muy bien. Dejo escapar un suspiro. Se veía tan cansado...tan devastado. Ummm...no es como si le importara esa bruja pero, considerando el desvío, quizás si la liberaba y la dejaba a su suerte tendría un tiempo extra. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo hizo. Murmuró un piérdete de mi vista antes de volver con su rey. Lo llevo al vehículo que usó para llegar a la zona del terror. Antes de regresar a su misión el rey la detuvo de la muñeca. Piénsalo bien, comentó con amargura. Hagas lo que hagas no dañes a un niño. Los niños no tiene culpa de quienes los crían. Pudo haberme matado, enviarme a esa espantosa isla. Solo...toma en cuanta las palabras de un viejo hombre. La general asintió sin verlo a los ojos. Apenas se liberó de su agarre corrió dentro del edificio. Es lo mejor. No tienen más opciones. Se dijo repetidamente mientras buscaba a la niña. Más de una vez estuvo por ser descubierta. Logrando noquear a quienes la vieron o escabullirse antes que pudieran avisar su presencia. No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado corriendo entre estos pasillos. Frunció al ceño al no tener éxito. No podía volver a fallarle a su reina. No cuando están tan cerca de obtener el acceso al arma más poderosa de todas. Iba a a avanzar a otro pasillo cuando escuchó pasos en las ventilas. Su instinto le dijo que siguiera el ruido. Lo hizo. Guardo completo silencio. No solo eran pasos...parecían sollozos... Podrían ser de la niña.

-Ahí estas...-dijo cuando hizo un hueco en las ventilas y ver a la niña-No tienes idea de lo que llevo buscándote-dijo con molestia al agarrarla del overol.

-¡Papá! ¡Catra!-gritó con terror. 

**********

Perfuma. Volvió a pensar en ella. Es definitivo. Nunca podría olvidarla. Hoy no puede ser un mejor día. Tuvo una cita con la chica más maravillosa de toda Etheria. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Jamás creyó conocerla debido a una de las travesuras de Trapta. No haya duda, le debe en grande a esa niña. Lo mejor de todo, entiende que no puede hacer todos los experimentos o proyectos que planea meticulosamente. Podría ser peligroso. No solo para ella, sino para los demás. No lo habría logrado de no ser por ayuda de su adorable flor del bosque. Umm...necesita un nuevo apodo. Algo más dulce. Sin dejar de lado su increíble fortaleza y poder. Ya pensará en algo. Se dijo confiada al llegar a lo que ha considerado su hogar. Es extraño. Siente que algo malo está por suceder. Debe ser su imaginación. Si, debe ser eso. Estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando escuchó pasos desde el pasillo. Giro con una sonrisa dispuesta a saludar, como de costumbre, a todo aquel con quien se topara. Su sonrisa desapareció la ver el rostro de su buena amiga. Lucia entre aterrada y furiosa. Esto...no puede ser nada bueno.

-¡Scorpia, tienes que ayudarme!-

-¿Catra? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó extrañada. Algo está mal. Nunca, el tiempo que han convivido, la ha visto tan vulnerable.

***********

  
Planeta lejano

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando? ¿Dos

días? ¿Una semana? Se le hace eterno. Los túneles eran largos. Al menos tenían luz. Eso era reconfortante. La mayoría estaba platicando con emoción. Preguntándose cómo será un nuevo hogar. Todos excepto un trío de amigos y un padre. Preocupados por la seguridad de uno de los suyos. Todo por un error suyo. Se quejó el moreno. Mira hacia atrás. ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará asustada? No, negó con la cabeza. Su hija es fuerte. Temeraria, pero es brillante. Encontrará las pistas y volverá a él. Perdió a su madre por culpa de un monstruo. No piensa perderla a ella también. No lo hará. 


	8. Problemas por montón

Catra tenía miedo. Eso era algo extraño. Casi no lo sentía. Pero, de solo escucharla gritar su nombre en busca de ayuda, sentía un profundo dolor en su ser. Jamás había corrido tan rápido en toda su vida. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaban su intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que terminó chocando contra el espía de Hordak. De no ser porque la criatura reprodujo una grabación inquietante le hubiera dado un zarpazo. Gruño. ¡¿Como se atrevían?! Esto lo iban a pagar. Uso su comunicador para dar la orden de ataque de los bots. Iba a correr sangre. Imp le indico el camino a seguir antes de gruñir con dolor para ir a buscar a su padre. Catra estaba por dirigirse a buscar a su Trapta cuando divisa a Scorpia. Tragándose su orgullo le suplica por ayuda. Ambas se encaminan con rapidez. Si antes estaba furiosa. Ahora está que se la lleva el mismo demonio. Literal. Apretó tanto sus puños que se lastimó. No le importo. Solo quiere que esa imbécil quite sus manos de su Trapta.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes-les dijo colocando el arma más cerca del cuello de la niña. Viendo como ambas palidecieron se mordió el labio. Es lo mejor, se dijo antes de aclarar su garganta y añadir con dureza-bien. Ahora tu-señalando a la peliblanca-quiero que te conectes con tu piedra rúnica o de lo contrario-amenazo al rozar levemente la piel.

-Ests bien. Solo...por favor déjala en paz-murmuró suplicando con sus pinzas.

-Te matare...-gruño la felina conteniendo su furia.

-Bien, vamos. No tengo todo su tiempo-

¿Como pasó esto? Se preguntó la niña. Fue su culpa. Todo por querer leer ese diario. Por eso se ocultó en las ventilas, quería satisfacer su curiosidad. Fue una estupidez. Descubrió su ella...que no es más que un experimento. Es su culpa. Por su culpa están en esta situación. Pensaba con los ojos llorosos. Solo quería estar con Catra y su padre. El cuchillo se siente tan frío...tembló sin poder evitarlo. Tiene miedo. Casi grita al ver a Scorpy tocar la piedra y ser envuelta en una extraña luz. Fue cuando de un golpe cayó al suelo. Respiro varias veces, no es bueno. Debo estar calmada. Todo está bien, todo estará bien. Se dijo repetidas veces. Se tapo los oídos. Gritos, electricidad, golpes. Era demasiado. Jadeó al sentir unos brazos rodeándola. Brazos familiares. Abrió lentamente los ojos y, tras saber que estaba a salvo, se calmó al abrazar con fuerza a su mejor amiga. No está segura de lo que está pasando pero, mientras estén juntas, todo estará bien.  
  


**********

Dryll, hace varios años

-Finalmente-murmuró complacido el rey. 

-Ya era hora-dijo la reina al ver como sus esfuerzos dieron frutos-habría sido un desperdicio que no lograra sobrevivir-añadió con fastidio al ver al espécimen respirar con pesar. Podrá tener apariencia humana pero no lo es. Ni siquiera es de su mundo.

-Si. Fue una suerte que ese portal haya salido de la nada-

-Querido-dijo mientras terminaba de anotar los resultados-¿ya está lista la fórmula?-is querida que todo saliera de acuerdo el plan debían administrarle la fórmula. Se supone que borraría sus recuerdos. 

-Si. Ve a descansar. Yo se la administraré-mascullo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Bien-cerró su cuaderno. Estaba a punto de salir cuando le preguntó cómo la llamarían.

-Entrapta. Después de todo quedó atrapada aquí-dijo con una jeringa en la mano. Se acercó hasta su cuello y dejo que la fórmula diera frutos-y ahora es nuestra-

-Si que lo es-

***********

Ciertamente fue un gran acierto tener un plan de respaldo en caso que la hechicera se negara. Buena jugada. Solo tuvo que hilar algo extra. Si algo de los que los “buenos” se jactan a cada rato es su orgullo. Detestan perder. Si hubieran sido más inteligentes se habrían dado cuenta que la guerra fue innecesaria. Si, la horda hizo de las suyas. Movimientos patéticos. Solo han estado jugando un juego de tira y afloja. Al menos era entretenido. No fue difícil engañar a esa Etheriana. Pobre. Casi, casi, se compadece de su suerte. Solo quería liberar su hogar del mal. Bueno, técnicamente lo hará. No de la manera que esperaba pero, nada es fácil. La vida no es justa. Algo que sabe muy bien. Nunca quiso perder a Mara. Era su amiga. Nadie más la vio como un ser. No era más que una tecnología. Una base de datos con una misión. Un peón hecho para servir a sus creadores. Los primeros. Como en este lugar suelen llamarlos. 

Light Hope sonrió complacida. Al fin. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. El corazón sería ejecutado y cumpliría finalmente con su misión. “Por favor. Sabes que esto no es correcto”, volvió a escuchar. Murmuró un lo siento antes seguir con lo suyo. Ya todo está listo. Escuchó pasos por el pasillo. Sonrió con pesar. Ya es hora. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Sin importarle nada siguió con su plan. Una parte de su programación le decía que era lo correcto. Pero, la parte que le fue bloqueada, suplicaba por retroceder. Aun si quisiera, y no piensa hacerlo, no puede. Un avezado iniciado le procesó solo hay una manera de detenerlo. She-Ra debía irse. Al parecer Adora lo entendió al instante porque luchó por destruir la espada. Unos segundos más y todo... “Por favor. No lo hagas”. No, no puedo. Murmuró dejando que la espada fuera destruida. Puede sentir como se está desvaneciendo. Se despidió de Adora. Cerró los ojos con lágrimas de alegría. Ya todo terminó. Al menos para ella. 

-Hola Hope-temblo al escucharla. Jamás creyó que pudiera volver a verla-te extrañe-

-Yo...yo también te extrañe-logró decir con una sonrisa. 

**********

-Reina Angella, esto...por favor, diga que no lo hizo-suplicó Adora. Huntara no soltó su mano. Su rubia necesita apoyo.

-Es demasiado tarde-se lamentó el arquero al ver a su mejor amiga 

-Madre...¿¡qué has hecho!?-

-Proteger nuestro reino-

-No puedo creerlo madre-

-Era necesario-murmuró sin dejar de agarrarse el pecho. Dolía. 

Glimmer está a punto de tener una crisis. El remordimiento dio paso al enojo. ¿¡Por qué?! Se quejó sin dejar de ver a su madre. Tanta era su ira que estuvo por darle un golpe a su propia madre pero un dolor en su ser lo impidió. El corazón. Intercambio una mirada con Adora, quien de inmediato se puso en marcha para tratar de detener a Light Hope. Al ver a su madre acercarse le gruño. Bow y Huntara le tomaron de las manos. Murmuró unas palabras hirientes antes de usar sus poderes para tratar de destruir el garnate y, con suerte, detener la destrucción del planeta.  
  


**********  
  


  
Perfuma no podía dejar de sonreír. Realmente la ama. Pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo su meditación rutinaria cuando sintió un exceso de fuerza y una conexión. Tanto poder se sentía extraño. No duro mucho. El dolor...jamás había sentido algo así en toda su vida. Scorpia. Pensó con desesperación. Uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para ir hacia ella. A medio camino colapsó. El dolor era insoportable. Cerró sus ojos, esperando amortiguar el dolor. Hasta que sintió unos brazos familiares. Fuertes, cálidos y llenos de amor. Abrió lentamente los ojos. La vio con una mueca de dolor. “No temas. Estamos aquí”. Fue cuando noto a la niña. Sollozaba. Al menos no parecía adolorida. Suspiro con pesar y alivio. Eso es bueno. Y así las tres se abrazaron. Parecía una eternidad. Y luego, tan repentino como llego, el dolor se esfumo. Un jadeo infantil las hizo mirar al cielo. Esas son...”estrellas” murmuraron al mismo tiempo. 


	9. ¿Dónde están papá y Catra?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo desde el punto de vista de Entrapta, me cuesta escribir en primera persona. A veces me sale bien, otras veces, no tanto. Pero espero hayan disfrutado.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos viendo las estrellas. Solo se que me quede dormida. Cuando desperté..no estábamos en casa. La habitación era demasiado brillosa. Lastima los ojos. Si Scorpy no hubiera estado a mi lado, no tengo duda que habría tenido un ligero ataque de pánico. Brightmoon. Frunció el ceño al darme cuenta donde estaba. Pregunte por papá. Por Catra. La tristeza y preocupación en su rostro fue notoria. Me explico todo. Lo qué pasó. Sobre Imp teniendo que estar en otra parte. Todos los que conocí en la horda estaban en un lugar desértico, a salvo, pero lejos. Papá. Catra. Fueron llevados por una luz. Una nave. Un ser que se hacía llamar Horde Prime. Llore. Me encerré en un capullo con mi cabello. No suelo hacerlo. Y se que Scorpy quería consolarme pero, la verdad, no quería a nadie más que papá o Catra. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así. Scorpy me susurró que tenía que irse. Me preguntó si quería venir. Asentí. Limpie el rastro del llanto y le tome la mano. Se que tiene pinzas pero...técnicamente son sus manos. Caminamos por varios pasillos hasta detenernos frente a una puerta. Me escondí detrás de Scorpy. No confío en nadie. Salvo Perfuma, quien se acercó y me abrazo. Temblé ante el tacto, pero le devolví el gesto. Rápidamente me solté para volver estar detrás de Scorpy. Perfuma me sonrió con tristeza mas no insistió. Por eso me cae bien. Sabe cuando necesito espacio. Nos fuimos a la esquina. Lejos del resto. Un alivio. Cuando me relaje continuaron con su charla.

Hablaron sobre las espigas. Debían evacuar. Me aburrí. Así que trate de concentrarme me algo más. Vi de reojo a las “princesas”. Un par me llamo la atención. Creo que..son las que mencionaba el diario. Fruncí el ceño. Seguro tienen algo que ver con lo que soy. Cuando note la mirada de la morena, desvíe la mía. Escuche unos murmullos pero me dio igual. No fue hasta que Perfuma me dijo que ella y Scorpy debían irse con el resto. Pero que Netossa y su esposa cuidarían de mi. Me negué. Incluso supliqué con ir con ellas. No quería separarme de las únicas personas con quienes me siento a gusto. No funciono. Se despidieron con la promesa que no tardarían. Y así me vi en medio de ese par. A cada rato trataban de entablar una conversación conmigo. Me negué a responderles. Me ofrecieron hacerme un aperitivo. Masculle no tener hambre, mi estómago me traiciono. Que vergüenza. A regañadientes deje que me llevaran a la cocina. Solo comí un browni. Bueno, les daré algo de crédito. Era pequeño, dulce y se veía adorable. Sin embargo, como diría Catra, soy terca cuando quiero y seguí ignorándolas. Apenas se distrajeron no perdí el tiempo y corrí. No quiero estar cerca de ellas. No las conozco ni quiero hacerlo. Solo quiero...ojalá nunca hubiera sentido curiosidad por saber sobre mi. Nada de esto habría pasado. No estaría separada de mi familia.

Todo es mi culpa. Nunca debí leer ese diario. Ahora podría estar practicando con Catra. Jugando con Imp. Estando con papá. Yo...solo quiero regresar el tiempo atrás. Cuando no buscaba entender los extraños sueños. No. No eran sueños...parecían...recuerdos. ¿Qué soy? No soy de Etheria. Miro mis manos, como las de Perfuma, algunos de la horda y de la rebelión. Pero, mi cabello. Es mágico. Al menos tiene ciertas propiedades mágicas. Puedo moverlo como me plazca. Sin contar la fuerza y precisión de cada uno de mis mechones. Antes no me importaba saber por qué era así. Me gustaba. Catra decía que eso me hacía adorable. Tras leer lo que había en ese...se que es el resultado de un experimento. No soy más que un experimento. Me gustaría olvidar todo. Quizás, si nunca hubiera soñado o preguntándome por saber quien soy...no tiene caso. Dejo escapar un suspiro. Estoy cansada. No me gusta estar con la rebelión. No quiero estar aquí. Se que Scorpy y Perfuma solo buscan lo mejor para mi pero...¡quiero a mi papá! ¡Quiero a Catra! No me gusta estar sin ellos. Me estremezco al sentir pasos. Creo que me encontraron. La puerta se abrió. No respondí en cuanto me llamaron. No son nada mío y no quiero que lo sean.

-Entrapta, ¿estas bien?-muerdo mi lengua con frustración. Incluso un niño sabría que no estoy bien. Ojalá entendieran que quiero estar sola. 


End file.
